


Galaxy

by KuronekoGrimm



Series: The Ivory King Bows Only to His Pet [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cutesy, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flustered Frieza, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Minor Injuries, My brain is weird, Near Death Experiences, Questions, Reader-Insert, Romance, Saiyans, Shotacon apparently, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Space Stations, Tails, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, articia, ballrooms, biological events, blizzarya, for now, frigid frenzy, i so badly want to tease, more tags to come, sensitive talks, slimy nobles, space technology, tiny prince vegeta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuronekoGrimm/pseuds/KuronekoGrimm
Summary: You make the mistake of making a wish for new experiences. The giant dragon granted it, leaving you stranded in a bar, in space, to fend for yourself. You didn't realize earthlings were considered exotic until it was too late, getting kidnapped from your friendly band of nomads. You are now at the one place you were told not to go, in King Cold's forces, kneeling before him as you're pawned off to the giant. Just great.
Relationships: Frieza (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Frieza (Dragon Ball)/You
Series: The Ivory King Bows Only to His Pet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988776
Comments: 194
Kudos: 226





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is new to me, the second person perspective style of writing. And I wasn't even thinking of posting this until last minute. But I wanted to try since I don't see romantic stories involving Frieza, so yeah, here we go. I hope you enjoy, and it would mean a lot if you all could leave me a comment letting me know what you think.

It was strange to be face to face with a giant, much less one that was space faring and reptilian as this one. You make one small mistake of following the legend of these seven dragon orbs and wishing for a new change of pace, a new experience and this is what you get.

The serpent dropped you into a pub. In space. Nowhere near your planet as it seems since when you had asked, the vastly different looking individuals were confused. 

On the plus side, you had spent the first year or so exploring with a small band of kind natured aliens. They were cataloguing the natural foods of planets for traveler consumption and delicacies to try. Which worked to your benefit because they came with different properties that helped you get use to your new life away from Earth. 

Unfortunately, you were a delicacy. A strange thing that most had never seen. And what do people like to do with new things? Yup, sell them to the richest asshole collector. Or at least that was the plan for your would-be kidnappers.

You were stolen in the night from your friends and taken to the one place you were told to avoid. King Cold's forces. They were the reason why your band was always on the move, nomads. The race were galactic conquerors that didn't think twice about murdering a person for sneezing in the wrong way.

Your kidnappers wanted to win favor with the large reptile on the metallic throne, swirling a glass of dark liquid. Grabbing at you roughly to show the different features of your body, none to gentle as you bare teeth and wring your hands together to get them free from the strange bonds they placed on you.

You didn't like how the cogs in the horned king's head seemed to turn as he smirked down at your form. Considering the offer the bargainers were pleading with nervous smiles. 

"I do believe my son needs another exotic pet. Would be such a delightful little gift." He mutters loud enough for the occupants of the room could hear, resting his chin on a massive fist in a nonchalant manner. 

Your spine straightens at the prospect. Your existence reduced to a mere plaything. A cold sweat run down the back of your neck as your thoughts run amok with the situations that that could entitle.

"That's a great idea, Your excellence." The leader of bandits kisses up, clasping his hands together. His sense of arrogant achievement was palpable and disgusting. 

His comment unleashed a switch of mood in the king however, with the giant lizard breaking his smirk with a frown instead. "But I don't believe there's any way of knowing if such a tiny thing would be a good choice for my son. That thing could be rabid for all I know, no, I don't think I'll be paying for it." He chuckles, narrowing his eyes down at the group, watching their faces quickly change expressions.

Surprise quickly overtakes them, trying to save face. "S-sir, please reconsider! She's not dangerous at all, no effort taken to get her for you!"

"Reconsider? Are you saying that my judgement is incorrect? That I made a mistake?" King Cold's voice was as icy as his name. 

You could only hope that their shenanigans wouldn't result in your death. But you weren't going to announce your own thoughts on the matter and help in selling yourself either.

With a simple snap of his fingers, there were guards surrounding the offenders and you. Their stuttering coming to a halt and your body tensing further in your forced kneeling position. Burgundy eyes of the king finally meet your own since this ordeal began and you immediately lower your head.

"My, at least the pet has some training already." He laughs, his large body pushing off his throne and heavy steps closely in with long strides. "Come along, I want to see the expression on my son when I gift you to him." There's no room in his tone that allows for resistance. You get up and the soldiers part from your path without a word. 

The walk through the large halls is quiet, save for the shackles around your wrists that jingle like a bell in time with your steps, hurried and light to keep in pace with the galactic giant. "My son rarely has time for play and the staff assigned usually are obliterated if not absolutely terrified. Perhaps with your status as toy, he may keep you in better condition for longer." He laughs, like telling the world's funniest joke and not that murder was a real possibility in your future if the prince was not appeased. 

Any person that crossed paths with this behemoth was quick to bow and lingered that way with clenched fists until he passed with you in tow. The alien did not comment on their prostration or spare them a glance. His head seemingly filled with thoughts of this son he kept on about, tail lashing like a pleased cat. 

A grand doorway fills your vision, similar to the throne room and not a few seconds later does a panicked individual erupt from the large doors, spilling out onto the floor. The sight does nothing to improve your frazzled nerves as an effeminate and youthful bout of laughter sounds from the open doors, following the pitiful servant. The titan slows his movements as his arms cross over his armored chest, taking a long sip of his glass. 

"Isn't it too early to harass the forced help my son?" King Cold questions, a light smirk painting his lips. His eyes transfer from the panting soldier as they quickly bow to his new presence, not a glance spared at your tiny form lingering behind him. 

The laughter teeters off to a soft snicker while what can only be described as piko like squeaks become louder, closer before a smaller figure saunters out of the doors. Presumably, King Cold's son as he was so similar to the large reptile though his colors were brighter. Not exactly what one would think for male back on Earth, but you weren't going to tell them that. Besides, it was strangely complementary to him.

The tiny prince rests his hands behind his back, tail flicking lightly with humor. His posture was on point for one of the royal family, putting his own father shame as he cocks his head to the side. "I heard him boast of his power within the halls before father, I merely thought to test it out. It wouldn't be right to let him wander around with a big head." A sadistic smile sliding onto his painted lips.

King Cold lets out an exaggerated sigh, flicking his hand in dismissal at the soldier, looking away from the sight of the limping guard. Obviously, it wasn't just physical pain he was suffering from. "My little gift couldn't have come at a more excellent time." He murmurs, long tail sweeping behind your back and ousting you to the younger space lizard.

Trying to lodge your heels in the slick metal flooring does nothing to prevent you getting closer to him, red eyes transfixing immediately to your form. 

"And what is it exactly father?" His brow raises lightly while a hand grasps at his chin in thought. "A species the force recently branded? It looks like a trained Saiyan." A chuckle escapes him at what you are sure is a joke at your expense or possibly another race.

His father joins in with him on his small joke with a laugh of his own. "A few unintelligent pests tried to sell it to me with the intention of gaining something in return. I still thought you would enjoy having the little thing, it's somewhat trained already."

Okay, you're going to be an idiot. "I'm not an 'it'. I'm female in my race." Comes quickly from your mouth, sick of being talked about like an item. Your voice is soft and lacking the conviction one should have. Yup, you're an idiot. 

Your head lowers, shoulders bunching close when you hear a small snicker. The glimmer in his eyes was not a safe one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Jak_Dax and her story, Teardrops. And the rest of her series for it! Here's the link.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445294


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone for being supportive of this series. I'm so ready to show off cute moments between You and Frieza. Please continue supporting me by reading, commenting, and kudos, it all helps me get the motivation to do more for this story.

You were correct to be wary of his glint. It wasn't long before maids of all types of species were given the order to dress you up as you should be as a pet of the prince Frieza. And because you were adamant of your gender, the silken wrappings adorning your body were short and barely covering the sensitive portions you had pointed out to the other servants. 

"This isn't what I wanted." You murmur, grasping at the cloth and trying to better cover your exposed skin, only to have it tug away from another section.

"But I find it lovely to see you all flustered. Besides, your gender is now on full display as you demanded." Frieza coyly states, walking closer to you now that the maids were finished torturing you. His tail curls behind him before gliding under your chin, bringing it back up. 

"I just didn't want to be called an 'it', not dressed up like a whore!" You groan, not fighting the movement from his tail but your eyes dart away, missing the perplexed expression forming on his face.

The serpentine tail tip lingers at your chin and then begins to slide down your throat, cutting off the rest of your words with a hiccup of fear. Your eyes finally moving back to the reptilian royal to watch as he tilts his head to the side, fingers clenching lightly.

"How are you so warm?" He questions quietly, a lone hand moving to take the place of his tail, which instead went to ghost around your ankle. It wasn't until he had said that that you had noticed the physical differences. Frieza was like a reptile, skin soft but noticeably texture to it. Another was the little heat his body was producing, while it wasn't chilled, it was cooler than a human's.

And seeing as he was the prince of a militaristic force, it was likely he was never much in contact with others unless it was to inflict damage upon them. What made it worse was that he was just so small, barely up to your stomach if his father's height was any indication.

Probably going to make a worse mistake than the suggestive clothing you're wearing but children were a soft spot for you. You sigh gently before reaching out towards the little prince, watching him brace for an attack when you bring him close to you. You knew he allowed you to do so as he was intolerant of any other servants coming close to his form. And perhaps, he himself was confused on his lenient behavior with you.

His posture is rigid, a moment taken in stunned silence and then wine-red eyes are narrowed as much as they could be when he was much shorter than you. "And what do you think you're doing, pet?" Frieza questions, whip like tail cutting through the air behind him in mild agitation.

"My race is warm blooded, we produce heat." You announce, undisturbed by his irritation. "I don't mind sharing it with you if you'd like that." It seemed the longer you had him in this light embrace, the less he seemed to want to part from it. You weren't a threat of any kind to him and so, delicate fingers began fisting the fabric on the small of your back, keeping you from leaving.

Your hands brush against the gem adorning his head, watching his expression loosening, and become drunk on the warmth you provided. This wasn't so bad; he was at most a little starved for affection. 

His serpentine tail comes to curl around your leg, as much of his body was pressed against the warmth radiating from your form, trying to soak it up. It brought a smile to your face watching him relax against you. "Whenever I please?" He questions, eyes still closed and breathing slowly. 

"Of course." You respond, feeling a nod of acknowledgement against your ribcage. That or his head lifting to meet your hand. He had probably never had an encounter that resulted in a soft touch like yours. One without motivations of gaining power or taking advantage of his downed guard. The thought made you sad that he's been brought up this way, to expect it and have it normal in his life.

You look down at the delicate features that lighted Frieza's face, looking content curled in your embrace. You wanted to be the one person he could be this way with and be able to relax with. So, you could handle his starved want for touch.

~x~

It wasn't a little touch starved as you originally thought. 

As you got used to the days as Frieza's pet, whenever the little prince had a free moment or finished his studies, he'd use it to lay his head in your lap and soak up as much warmth as he could. 

It was far easier to get on his good side in this way. Honestly, you were expecting him to start calling you mother with how attached he was, a curled tail around your leg here, a grabby hand at your waist wrap there. With his behavior, he was becoming endearing to you, despite the way you two came together.

When you were free, you had the ability to walk around the vast ship. The servants left you alone and never spoke to you unless there was a call from the little prince. But because of their lack of approach, it left you to do your wandering without information of the areas you went to. The areas that you would go to were sparse, mostly the bedroom given to you and the library, when the royal wasn't in his studies with a tutor.

Though the space you traversed was quite small, it did allow you to notice that besides that first day, no soldiers were stationed, only the meek servants. Even the large reptilian king was nowhere to be found that gave you to the tiny alien. It felt like an inner palace with how empty it was.

Your bare feet pad across the cool metal floors with ease, the destination in mind being the library. While a great many of the material there consisted of languages you could not comprehend, your previous time with the nomads allowed you to process a few that were similar enough to what you were used to back on Earth. 

It was lonely down these halls, the only one that you could hold a conversation with was Frieza. 

He was quite eloquent for his age and while he has given off a menacing vibe, it hasn't been directed toward you since that first hug you gave him. And while he was powerful, something you could feel whenever someone else gave him attitude, he was still just an adorable little lizard starving for your attention and hasn't once brought harm to you.

Your thoughts are interrupted by the sound of chatter and when you look around, you find that you've stepped out of the comfortable area you know and are greeted by the bodies of several soldiers moving around this section of the ship and going about their business. You bite your lip lightly, feeling uncomfortable with the brutish individuals, even if none were focused on you. In fact, the majority were drawn into a spacious set of doors, piling in one after another to watch someone train. Obviously by that talk it was a training hall to hone the skills of this ship's inhabitants.

You were not one of those inhabitants though and even though, you were curious about the colorful hues that danced across the wall sized window into the room, oh who were you kidding. With the hall cleared, your feet pace towards the window with caution glee. Hands press into the glass as your eyes try to follow the action inside.

The window provides a view of the hall from the second story, onlookers within the training hall are treated to railed catwalks on both sides of the window and along walls of the room, packed with interested and terrified parties. Most that you could see were those colorful beams and sometimes dust, but it did seem that being this close to the fighting you could feel the vibrations from the efforts of the battle taking place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Jak_Dax and her story, Teardrops. And the rest of her series for it! Here's the link.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445294
> 
> I inspired a person to do things because of this fluff fest of a story. I needed to link it because I'm so happy and proud and it's first time someone has done this for me and I teared up and it's totally fine, here's the link. Too many good things have come from being able to write this indulgent piece. 
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/tough-turtle-dragon/art/Haze-DBZ-YTA-OC-857778162


	3. Chapter 3

You gasp sharply when you feel a large hand grasp harshly at your shoulder, turning you around to face a taller man. A familiar face in fact, that soldier you saw scurrying away from the reptilian royal when you were 'gifted' to him. The blue skinned male no longer held that scared and shamed expression, it was now a perplexed scowl. His tight grip never ceased on your shoulder even as you place a frantic pushing hand on it to release yourself.

"You're that little lizard's pet, aren't you?" He questions, an angered look taking over his face, heat flushing to his head. "You shouldn't be here."

"Let me go and I'll go back." You murmur, trying to pull away once it became clear, you were alone here with him. He held on, seemingly like no effort was necessary to keep you from moving.

"That runt made a fool of me." The man growls, clenching his hands at the indignity of his statement, causing you squeak in pain. "I'm the laughingstock of the ship because of that, no one will take me seriously anymore." He continues, furrowing his brows into a dark look. 

"That has nothing to do with me." You deny, giving another struggle that is met with a threatening shake, now latching onto your upper arm instead. A yelp sounds from your throat, free hand planting roughly on the glass behind you to stabilize yourself. His treatment was harsh and not unlike that of a child tossing a doll around with no care to its wellbeing. 

"Like hell I care!" He shouts, the veins in his throat noticeable with his rage. "You're the closest I'll get to showing that brat!" His grip tightens once more, yanking you closer and pulling away from the window of the training hall, intent on taking you away from public view.

The glint in his eye was what scared you the most. A perverse grin pulling on his lips that broadcasted his dark intentions for pain, chuckling under his breath.

You become more frantic in your struggles, heels trying dig in once again in the metal plated floor. "Please release me! You honestly think this makes any sense! Frieza will still win, even if you hurt me." Your voice warbles, feeling the intense pressure on your arm under his grip. 

"You think I'm gonna end at just hurting you?" The soldier questions, his head turning to look at your frightened eyes. "You stupid bit-"

His next words devolve into a scream of pain, a beam of purple light shoots into his wrist that held your arm moments before, severing the appendage in spurts of greenish blood. Your back hits the ground and whimper lightly at the turn of events, crawling backward to the wall. When you glance at where the laser had come from, you notice a still heated hole in the window, melting the glass around it.

You are quick to shake off the hand still attached to your arm with a small squeak. Eyes following its last-minute twitches before it goes still. The soldier is panting from his shriek, holding the very end of his arm to stop the blood from pouring out. "Who the hell dares?!" He snarls, shaking his head every which way to spot his offender.

You startle as the doors at your side slide open and the high-pitched squeaks associated with your little reptile sound lightly. His person stepping out of the doorway as his arms fold behind his back. Painted lips drawn into a flat line and leaving no knowledge of his mood. 

However, if his lashing tail was anything like a cat's, he wasn't happy.

"L-lord Frieza?!" The blue male stutters at his approach.

"I don't seem to recall allowing filth to touch my things." Frieza hums, red eyes staring at the shaking soldier. A breath you didn't know you were holding, gently leaves your throat as you glance at the bright colored royal. 

As if feeling your attention, a crimson eye meets your gaze, his head's position stays locked forward facing the offending officer. "Come here pet." He orders, his tone firm and left no room for anyone to interfere. His anger was not with you, the lack of bite in his voice gave you that impression.

Bringing your bruised arm close to your body, you scramble to stand with only one support. Although you could feel his eyes scan you over as you did so. Once your feet are under you, you pad over to Frieza, taking a stand behind him. 

The sight is quite humorous, given you are much taller than him, hiding from the bloodied guard was impossible to do. 

Not a moment after you're positioned behind him does his tail begin to wind around your ankle and lower leg in a gesture that was possessive but to you felt comforting. 

"I had thought my prior warning was sufficient, even merciful." The young lizard states with a tilt of his head. 

The titan sized soldier compared to the prince growls, clenching his teeth. "Merciful? I lost my status because of you!" He shouts. "T-to a runt!"

You could feel Frieza's tail tense lightly around your leg at his words, though once again, his expression did not change. You worry your lip between your teeth and hesitate before you rest a hand on his shoulder, watching as he cocks his head back, a snicker of amusement sounding in his throat. "Status? Any status of yours was manufactured within your mind. You a mere pawn within my father's forces, and there are many more like you." He states with a hint of superiority.

"A-and you're just a brat. Following in his father's footsteps, starting off w-with your pet whores." The blue male huffs, a strained smile appearing on his face. Sweat beads down the side of his cheek as he shakes.

The coy look gracing Frieza's face leaves once those words erupt from the soldier's trembling lips, returning to the muted frown. "Oh?" His brow raises in question.

The soldier once more opens his mouth, his death was imminent that much he knew, and it had made speaking to this powerful creature all the easier. Instead of words though, he unleashes more screams, dropping to his knees and then to his side on the floor. His kneecaps had been shot through with two more purple hued beams of light. 

Frieza had barely moved from his position, tail winding in front of your eyes to prevent from seeing the sight of the begging soldier. Begging for death in the middle of his growing puddle of blood. You begin to tremble at the sounds and while this was the man that had threatened you with violence and more, you hated those screams. "Leave him as he is until he's no longer breathing. I want him to suffer for his words." The little prince orders, resting a hand on the small of your back and guiding you away. His thick tail still blinding you to what was happening around you.

You were dumbfounded by this. You, a grown woman, were being guided by a child. Like you had to be protected from trauma. Should you be flattered by the level of care he was giving you, horrified by his actions against others? The most prominent thought was that you were thankful for his assistance, getting a chill at the memory of his stare.

"My, it's unlike you to just leave as you did, Frieza." King Cold's voice pipes up behind the two, amusement in his tone. "We were in the middle of your lessons, you know." 

Frieza scoffs, looking back at his father with a disinterested look. His hand remains on your back, fingers brushing against bare skin when he pulls at the wraps around your body to stop your movements. "The wellbeing of my pet is a far more daunting task than the instructors you've gathered. Besides, this is my pet, I wasn't going to allow another to touch her without the proper punishment." He states with a thinly veiled expression of rage.

The crowd of soldiers they had amassed from the young prince's training session was quick to disperse with his look, most looking away from the corpse-to-be and pretending that he didn't exist. King Cold folds his arms over his chest, giving a quiet chuckle as he watches his offspring guide his blinded pet back to the inner quarters once more. Feeling a twinge of pride at his son enjoying his pet so readily.

The tiny prince pulls his tail away to allow it to sway steadily behind him again. Ruby eyes glare at the unsightly mark left on your arm and taps his fingers on your spine to gain your attention. "You shouldn't have strayed from the quarters pet." He admonishes, making the red swell in your cheeks in embarrassment.

"I-it wasn't like I meant to go that far. I wanted the library, but..." You stutter, trailing as you look away. "I got caught up in the excitement."

Frieza brightens with a smug smile, tipping his chin up. "Oh? Did you see my battle prowess then?" His chest puffs out in his walk, tail giving a quick swish in his movements.

The display was cute, and you couldn't help but smile regretfully. "Well, I tried to, but..." You murmurs, uninjured arm coming over and lightly glossing over the deep colored gem on his skull, watching as his expression sours in distaste.

"Then the miscreant ruined two things today." 

His glaring eyes looking straight in the path you both were taking wasn't something you could stand to see and so you stop him in his tracks, a confused expression replaces his sour one as you run your hand down to cup his cheek. "Hey, I don't approve of what you did..." The little lizard begins to scoff, turning his cheek away at your words. "But. You saved me from that man and I'm grateful for that, Frieza."

Frieza hums, willing his expression to remain dull, although you could tell that it did have the intended effect you were going for. There was a noticeable sway in his tail and a little dusting of purple on his cheeks.

But to send it home, you sweeten the deal and give him a light kiss on his cheek, grasping the reptile in a hug. Almost immediately you hear his tail slam down on the metal flooring in his surprise, largely denting it surrounding the appendage.

The royal clears his throat, prompting you to release him from your hold. His face was far more covered in purple than before, but it is quick to disappear. What doesn't is his grip on your lace wraps around your waist. "Yes, well, you are my pet. It is my responsibility to provide you care and protection." He utters, tugging you along once again into walking forward, avoiding the heavily damaged panels on the ground. "I will be getting you seen by a medical professional to rid you of that horrid addition to your skin." 

You follow the piercing red eyes to where they linger on your arm, the skin showed a hideous bruise in the shape of that soldier's massive and crushing grip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Jak_Dax and her story, Teardrops. And the rest of her series for it! Here's the link.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445294
> 
> I inspired a person to do things because of this fluff fest of a story. I needed to link it because I'm so happy and proud and it's first time someone has done this for me and I teared up and it's totally fine, here's the link. Too many good things have come from being able to write this indulgent piece. 
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/tough-turtle-dragon/art/Haze-DBZ-YTA-OC-857778162


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much to all the comments, kudos and bookmarks you guys leave me. It really makes me happy and helps me write the next chapter.

The medical hold was just like the rest of the ship, bland in colors, metal and militaristic in nature. The one is charge of such a place was a tall stick of a man, light green in tone and a dull expression permanently affixed to his face. Even with the number of aliens you have seen, the universe continued to show unusual characters to surprise you.

"Varus, heal her." Frieza orders, wasting no time once the sliding doors shut behind the two of you. His hand that had remained on the small of your back for the whole walk moves to join the other in his resting stance. 

You give a weak smile to the doctor, a small wave as the silent male gestures for a cushioned pad that made up the examination table. It took a small hop to set your body up on it as it was customized for soldiers and you swear the tiny prince that guided you in had snickered at your issue. When you turn to face him, he was still in his previous position, raising a brow at the miffed look you gave him.

"Pardon, I am not accustomed to such short species coming into my facility." Varus murmurs, giving a small bow in apology to you as he reaches down toward the floor in front of your feet. With a wave of his hand to a small panel, a sliding sheet of metal comes to act as a footstool. No doubt to help you ease off. 

And the thought only humiliates you further, heat rushing to your face as this time Frieza cackles loudly, a delicate hand moving to his face to prevent you from seeing such a display, to no avail. His fingers curl to his palm, facing out and away from his face in a manner that seemed refined and definitely showed his aristocratic nature. 

It was such a haughty laugh and gesture, but even still, watching him laugh so freely, tail twitching in his delight brought an honest smile to your face. You held your tongue from commenting on his cute behavior, looking away as he regains his sanity, his amusement dying out to a cough to his own embarrassment. Even if it was at your expense, he had loosened up from the cross expression that warred on his face throughout your trip.

Varus, the poor man, had held his own and kept a straight expression, grasping at your injured arm by the wrist and brought it up to look at the full detail done to your upper arm. His hands were soft as velvet and plush like memory foam while holding you with an open palm, giving you the ability to remove yourself as you saw fit. You could see that his stony look wasn't from a lack of compassion but perhaps from working for so long. "I'm assuming you are mammalian in nature?" He questions, pulling a monitor to his side from the ceiling, showcasing his long reach. 

"Uh yes?"

He hums his acknowledgement, yellow eyes steady on the monitor. The light green man lowers your arm and begins to tap on the overhead screen before bringing it over to settle in front of your arm, looking into the now translucent screen. It was like a multipurpose computer screen, a tablet, an x-ray and possibly more functions. Which though you wanted to know what they were, you did not intent to have them used as much as you could.

"You have a minor fracture within your bone due to the pressure of the grip." Varus states, enlarging the image he was seeing, not giving the shocked look on your face any time or explanation other than that. He startles and whips his head back when a crushing slap of Frieza's tail hits the ground again, his red eyes glaring at the medical officer.

"My words were to heal her, Varus." He hisses, taking a cold tone and even more chilling look.

I-I mean, I don't feel any of it, Frieza!" You stutter, hoping to appease the royal. "It's nothing that can't be fixed." 

Varus hums in agreement, knitting his brows together as he looks back at the bruised flesh of your arm. "The reason why you're not feeling anything is due to my touch." He explains, holding up one hand to show the circular pads, like that of a gecko. "My species secretes a numbing agent at will through our hands." 

"Oh, that's actually explains a lot." You replies, blinking in surprise. You hear Frieza's approach before you see his horned head appear in your sight, a grumpy and pouting look settles on his painted lip. It might've been intimidating if you hadn't been used to him in such a different light.

"Varus." Frieza threatens, shoulders tense with how he held himself. You had to remind yourself, the expression he wore was adorable and pouty to you. However, others saw the prince of King Cold, a deadly child aware of his powers and knew how to use them. 

The doctor was quick to move after that, though his face did not reveal any stress at the order. Long limbs pulled through several drawers before returning to his spot in front of you, gently lifting your arm once more. He runs a cold clear paste along the bruises, an unnerving chill running through the bone that makes your spine straighten.

The bruises themselves lighten a degree or two in their tone but remain marring your skin. Seeing that only worsens Frieza's mood. His tail whips through the air behind him as the unspoken question.

"Allow it to dry on your skin. Use this paste for the next week, twice a day, and the injury will heal without scar to either the skin or bone." Varus informs, handing the small glass jar to you. It looked comical to in his hand, like a shot glass to him. 

Your amazement glitters in your eyes while you examine the salve on your skin. It looked so dark and blackish and now it was a deep purple.

"This is not what I ordered, Varus." Frieza sneers, turning his gaze from your injury to the male beside him. His expression darkens considerable as he must look up at the green skinned male. "I wanted the blemish removed immediately."

"My lord, our resources medically have not come far enough to grant your request." Varus answers, lowering his thin body for the small reptile. "This salve is one of the fastest methods of recovery we have at our disposal." 

"There's nothing wrong with this, Frieza. It's actually a lot faster than what my planet has too." You add quickly, stepping down from the table easier with the help of the stool. The jar remains close to your body, cradled in your hand like a treasure. 

The royal spares you a glance, a twitch in his expression as it drifts to the bruise before it rests fully on your smiling face. 

"Very well." He utters, turning on his heel to leave. "Come along, pet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Jak_Dax and her story, Teardrops. And the rest of her series for it! Here's the link.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445294
> 
> I inspired a person to do things because of this fluff fest of a story. I needed to link it because I'm so happy and proud and it's first time someone has done this for me and I teared up and it's totally fine, here's the link. Too many good things have come from being able to write this indulgent piece. 
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/tough-turtle-dragon/art/Haze-DBZ-YTA-OC-857778162


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry, I forgot to put this note when I posted this originally. I didn't post earlier this week because of a few pet concerns of my own. I'm watching them as I type this actually. But I do think I'll continue posting on the weekends only for this story. It allows me to keep consistent in updating if I do this. 
> 
> Anyways, again, thank you everyone who was kind enough to read, comment or kudos this story. I very much appreciate it!

The trip was uneventful, and the young prince took care to lead you back to your room. It felt safe being back in an area that you knew. Your shoulders relax as you see the door that lead to your abode, taking point in heading there but make a noise of complaint as Frieza's tail hoops around your waist. "Where are you going, pet?" He asks, raising a brow but from the teasing smirk at the corner of his lips. He knew.

You stop moving, knowing better than to struggle against the helpful appendage the reptile had. "My room. I assumed that's where you wanted me to be after that mess."

A thoughtful expression crosses him, arms resting against each other as he hums. "I had thought that, yes. But I've changed my mind." His tail tugs you to continue moving, the tiny prince once again taking the lead further down the hall and leaving your door in the dust. In your confusion, he scoops the jar of salve Varus gave you from your grip and looks at it in distain.

"Frieza, I'm happy with that." You state, seeing the wheels turning in his head. No doubt feeling angry that he couldn't make you immediately better. "It's way better than the stuff on my planet." 

"Yes, as you've said previously." He mutters, still staring at the medical supplies in his hand. "However, I am still displeased by the rate of your recovery. I will be making changes if this is truly the fastest rate for my father's forces." His words were less focused on you or his surroundings, deep in thoughts and plans for the future. Yet, he continues to move forward with ease, the large hall barren of people and was sparse on doorways as well. 

You recognized the door he was walking you to, his personal quarters. The large frame that had been the start of your 'pet' status. But you felt no worry this time around, even if the situation was similar. 

You smirk lightly before you hand grazes his skull, gliding over his gem. His tail subtly tightens around your body and then his red gaze drifts to you. 

"Thanks for being worried about me." Your hand pauses on his head before drifting down towards his cheek. It was small but you could see the surprise in his eyes, widening at the placement of your hand.

Frieza scoffs, looking away from your knowing eyes. But he didn't pull from your touch which only spurs you to grin brighter. "Your overprotectiveness is pretty cute too." You murmur, leaning down to his level bring the pouty baby into your embrace.

"C-cute!? I am Lord Frieza, I am not someone who is cute!" He hisses, stiff in your grip. You roll your eyes at that statement, giggling in his ear as he fumes further. His face is stuffed under your neck as being over your shoulder would result in your getting smacked with his long horns. 

"Are you sure?" You tease, pulling the jar from his crushing grip as the bottle begins to crack under pressure.

"Yes!" The pink reptile growls, a quick look at his withering glare only confirms his embarrassment etched in his face. 

You hum lightly, deciding to spare the poor thing from more that you could do. Like carrying him.

You really wanted to do that with how attached he was.

"Alright. Then I think it's very handsome for a lord." You word, only pulling away from the hug when he moves you away with his tail. He scowls, waving you off. 

"Very well then. That is more acceptable." He rushes out with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest. The flush to his cheeks remain for longer this time, earning a small chuckle from you when he glances over. 

You begin to walk past him, forcing him to either do the same or release his tail from being wound around you like a belt. He chose the first option, opening the large doors to his personal quarters with ease, using a wave of his hand, a safety feature no doubt. 

But seeing as he's the prince of an overlord, of which, can make literally planets into paid parking spots if they wanted, it wasn't a shock to you. "You'll be resting in my quarters from now on." He states, once again a picture of nobility. His face gave no reveal to his previous tantrum. 

You weren't going to fight him on his decisions, not when you knew it would make him feel better to know where you were. You didn't expect this arrangement to last very long. His tail unfurls when you give him a small tap, allowing you to explore the spacious area he called his.

It contained his bathroom off to the side, a casual area to lounge complete with a large sofa and end table. A bookshelf and wine rack located behind it. 

You weren't sure how to feel with alcohol in his room. But you left your thoughts of that for a moment while glancing at the rest, eyes landing on a bed that was much larger than you or Frieza combined. It was a plush kingdom with a canopy, and you are fiercely jealous as your room did not come with the universe's softest looking bed.

This felt more like a princess's room than a prince's, but you've heard stories about the former more than latter. You could be wrong. While you are investigating, you could spot the lizard messing with a panel beside the door, using some of his power to float mid-air to reach it easier.

No matter how much you wanted to laugh at the sight, it wasn't what grabbed the majority of your attention and you come back to look over his shoulder as he taps into the device. "I'm allowing your unauthorized access to my quarters." He states, answering your unvoiced question. While you nod your head, watching different codes fluctuate on screen, you barely realize when Frieza twists his tail around your wrist, bringing the extremity up and placing it on the screen. It turns a soft shade of green from its cool colored blue, a pleasant chime ringing afterwards. "You'll be able to come here without my authorization, whenever you wish to retire."

You blink in astonishment before smiling at the proud prince, pulling your hand away from his grip to run it over his gem as praise. It was strange to have him eye level with you, like you weren't handling a child. His diminutive stature and effeminate features was further confusing at times but in the presence of soft gestures such as this, watching his face lighten and seek more in an innocent manner, highlighted his youth. He was eager to have you giving him positive touches in your approval or appreciation, like any child.

Not to say you haven't met adults that could react this way, but they were always more guarded. Like they wanted to hide their joy from others as if it was something to be ashamed of. You could only hope Frieza didn't change to that when he got older. You wanted to always be able to see such expressions from the royal.

"Thanks, Frieza." You murmur to him, watching him puff with bits of pride before clearing his throat. 

"Of course, pet." He responds, eyes shut as his back straightens at your gratitude.

Which ceases when the device emits another frantic sounding beep. His expression turning sour before he pulls away from your touch, answering the call. You examine from his side, curious to his mood change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Jak_Dax and her story, Teardrops. And the rest of her series for it! Here's the link.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445294
> 
> I inspired a person to do things because of this fluff fest of a story. I needed to link it because I'm so happy and proud and it's first time someone has done this for me and I teared up and it's totally fine, here's the link. Too many good things have come from being able to write this indulgent piece. 
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/tough-turtle-dragon/art/Haze-DBZ-YTA-OC-857778162


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, new chapter! Thank you everyone for your continued support, now take your cutesy moments. I'll try to stay consistent with my updates as much as possible.

On the other side is King Cold. A coy look on his face as he eyes his son. "My, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything, son. It's just I saw the records to your room indicated your presence." He hums, taking a gulp of his glass. His eyes glance over to you for a moment. "I imagine your little pet is in better shape now with how fierce you were to get it fixed."

"Her health is following sluggishly with our current medical properties." Frieza states immediately, tone of voice clipped. "I'll be monitoring her closely until she has."

The purple giant's lips twitch lightly but he maintains his smirk. "It makes me so happy you're enjoying that pet; however, we must discuss the proper procedures if you're going to get any more involved with it."

While that left your head scratching in question, it registered with Frieza. In a bad way, with how palpable his displeasure was, tail lashing noiselessly behind him. It was out of view of the camera and other than that, the little prince did not allow his father to notice his attitude.

"Father, what is the true reason you called?" 

Completely forgoing answering the previous statement, Frieza huffs, crossing his arms.

"Hm? Oh yes, I wanted to be sure you were going to attend your studies soon. Seeing as you left amidst your training, you could see why I'm concerned." King Cold sighs, a hand laying on the side of face. "My precious son is going through a rather rebellious phase if so, and all for the little gift I gave him. It weights so heavily on me."

Frieza rolls his eyes. "My studies will continue unheeded, father. No need for your dramatics." He responds dryly. "If that is all, I'll be leaving."

The reptile barely gives his father the chance to say his goodbyes before he hangs up the call. A scowl now registers on his face, glaring at the now blue screen.

"Frieza, what did he mean?" You question quietly.

"Nothing for you to be concerned with. I will handle it." He huffs. His body glides back down to the ground and lands. Eyes train on the door with a narrowed look before he sighs. "Pet, put your salve in the lavatory, you'll be following me to my studies." Frieza states with a wave of his hand.

You worry your lip, wanting to fight him on his response but leave him to his brooding demeanor, going to the sliding doors of the bathroom to put your medicine away. 

When you return, the royal is quick to wrap his tail around your waist, guiding you down the hall once again. His hands are stoically placed behind his back, keen are getting on his destination. The library for his lesson with a snobbish tutor. 

If it was the same guy you had the displeasure of meeting before, ugh. In no kind terms, he had a sense of superiority when it came to you because of your status as a 'pet'. He couldn't touch you, but he wanted you to go back to the harlot quarters, which you had assumed was just his way of saying for you to go back to your bedroom. That you had no need to indulge in knowledges above what you were there to do.

Now, with what the soldier had said before Frieza had cut him off, in both senses. You weren't so sure. 

Your eyes glance down at your little lizard, leading you to the study. He was keeping something important from you, he was damn good at it too. Your suspicions weren't going to be voiced just yet, you had no proof.

Besides, you were hoping Frieza was going to tell you before it came out another way. He had to have a reason for his tight-lipped manner.

You understood why there was no soldiers stationed so close to you now. And that was an unpleasant situation, so you wanted to avoid that by waiting on Frieza to feel comfortable enough.

"Pet, you're staring." He murmurs, taking a moment to look back at you. His sudden voice snaps out of your thoughts with a hum of confusion. "What are you thinking of?" The bright hued prince questions with a narrowed expression.

"Oh, just. Never mind, it's not important right now. What are you studying?" You stumble out, changing the topic with an uneasy tone in your voice. Your hand moves to one of his shoulders, which he looks at pointedly before turning his gaze back ahead. 

There's a sound of discontent in his throat from your dodge, but he doesn't comment on it. Why did he sound like the parent in this conversation?

"I will be reviewing battle tactics from the Northern system of planets, researching ones from the Western region, and strategizing a few on test planets that have yet to be inducted into the empire." Frieza surmises, the tip of his tail flicks and rubs at the skin of your hip subconsciously, the feeling glossy not unlike his gem.

"That's, quite a bit." You mumble, unable to formulate too much of a response. It was a lot to ask a child in your mind and it was hard to separate what a human child would be able to do and what Frieza has done. "With the exception of trying them out, it's pretty impressive you're doing so much." 

Frieza puffs at the compliment, a small smirk gracing his lips. "Would you expect anything less from me, pet?" He asks coyly. 

His praise would have to wait as the metallic doors of the library appear before them, sliding open to reveal the start of the colossal bookshelves and lounging chairs. It is a rather relaxing atmosphere that, much like the bedrooms, is unlike the sparse and colorless interior of the ship that you had come to know. It was definitely one of the better places to be in, if only to get away from bland locations that were a maze if you're weren't careful. 

You had gotten used to the lack of reds that are the cliche for a homey feel, which were instead, varying purples. Not that you were confused as to why, King Cold was lavender toned. 

Your intrigue for this room is ruined by the presence of the stout bovine type alien that you knew as one of Frieza's tutors. He was no taller than you and wore robes that highlighted his difference from the soldiers. His head was tipped respectfully as his goat-styled eyes notice Frieza's person. "Young lord." He murmurs in greeting.

Frieza barely gives the tutor notice, tail pulling away from your waist slowly, the limb brushing against as much of your skin as possible while it leaves. Though twists lightly around your wrist to pull you with him before it releases, merely giving you the silent order to follow. He lays on the sofa, hand already holding up his head in a bored manner. In his other hand is the tablet covering his study material.

You make a motion to follow him, but the tutor clears his throat, no longer bowing. There's a sneer on his lips while he looks at you. "This is a place for learning. Not for pets." He mentions, a scoff coming from his tone while he crosses his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Jak_Dax and her story, Teardrops. And the rest of her series for it! Here's the link.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445294
> 
> I inspired a person to do things because of this fluff fest of a story. I needed to link it because I'm so happy and proud and it's first time someone has done this for me and I teared up and it's totally fine, here's the link. Too many good things have come from being able to write this indulgent piece. 
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/tough-turtle-dragon/art/Haze-DBZ-YTA-OC-857778162


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your continued support! Let me know what you think!

You straighten your back while your hands go to your hips, nonverbally broadcasting your height to the male. "And what if I want to learn?" You snark, narrowing your eyes with a huff. "Maybe there's a reason for me being here, did you think of that?" 

A quick glance at your lizard has you note that he finds your response amusing. He merely spectates your showdown with his tutor with a well-hidden snicker. 

The literal bull-headed tutor does a double take, huffing lightly at your attitude. "Please, and what knowledge could a pet like you gain? I'm not running a brothel." He waves off, pleased when he sees the surprise wash over your expression.

"I'm not a whore!" You hiss, face flushed with your anger. "How dare you make that insinuation!" Your arms shake, trying to keep calm with such an accusation. What could make him think such a thing when the person you were 'pet' to was so young? Nothing you've done or what Frieza has done could constitute as the reason for his words.

Apparently, you weren't the only one who thought the comment was in bad taste as the bovine goes from taunting you with a chuckle to yelping and falling to his knees in pain, clutching at his shoulder. 

"Wortharg." Frieza muses darkly. "When you offend my pet in that manner, you offend me." He comments, sitting up straight with an unenthused look drawn on his lips. "I have no idea what has gotten into so many insubordinate staff today and ruining my mood." A sigh pulls from him as he rubs at the bridge of his nose.

"M-my lord, please. Those words w-weren't for you." The cow tutor mutters, a pale sweat forming on his skin. His head bows again while facing the royal. "I-I'm merely correcting the trollop from believing that I would be teaching anyone other than you, my lord. Or that I have such vulgar classes to begin with." He reasons.

You feel heat rise into your cheeks, tears collecting in your eyes. Your head turns away while you hold yourself with clenched hands. It wasn't hard to feel the stare Frieza was giving you, but you refuse to show such a face to him. You were stronger when faced with physical pain from that soldier, but you couldn't take a few verbal jabs from a person you don't normally meet with? Jeez, you feel weak.

"You have a misconception, Wortharg. I don't respect you." Frieza states matter of factly as he stands up. Wartharg stutters, eyes flicking around in both confusion and indignity, but the prince cuts him off. "The only reason why I've been so compliant with your studies is because you amused me. I don't need you and you certainly have stopped entertaining me. It's in your best interest to leave while I'm feeling generous." He hums, a lighthearted sneer on his face while he waves him away with a hand. An incentive happens to come in the form of small glowing purple orb at the end of a pointed finger, his look turning malicious more than playful.

The short bovine sputters, barely hiding his unease before swiftly leaving the library. His tracks are followed by small bits of blue blood. Your spiteful eyes linger on his form only to blink in surprise when Frieza's tail wraps around your leg and tugs lightly to get your attention. "Come pet, you'll help me study instead." He murmurs, taking a seat again on the sofa and pats the cushion beside him.

You smile weakly and sit next to him, leaning against your end of the sofa. "You're a little hero today, Frieza." You say quietly, hand going to rub at his gem. 

"Oh?" He smirks, eyes settled on his tablet already and going through the 'lesson' the tutor had come up with. "Don't I deserve some reward then?" The little lizard questions, tail wiggling in amusement. 

You hum lightly in thought before grabbing the royal around the shoulder and laying his head against your legs as best you can with his horns sticking out the sides of his head. "How's this?" You ask, letting the prince have more pets to his gem. He's obviously a little more than startled by the placement but melts from the action soon enough, laying on your thighs and picking up where he left off with his tablet.

"It is sufficient." He mutters, a spot of purple lighting on his face as he runs through his study materials, earning a giggle from you.

The interaction calms you from what the tutor had said, watching the small reptile get comfortable in your lap. Obviously, Frieza wasn't letting the words get to him, he knew they weren't true and that was enough for you.

~x~

The meal among the two royals was suffocatingly silent. They were set across from one another at the opposing ends of the long drawn out table. Many evenings were spent like this with no conversation had. For once, Frieza was wishing for more, not from his father, but the company of his pet. Unfortunately, pets weren't allowed at these formal dinners between the family. They were unsightly and below them.

At least, Frieza thought the pets his father and brother had were in poor taste. Because of that he had to deal with mouthy stooges giving his pet worries every time he turned around. A small clank brings his attention back to the larger frost demon in front of him, a piqued smirk on his lips.

"Wortharg came squealing to me that you were no longer a sweet obedient angel during his lesson. Said you brought your pet and chose it over him." King Cold murmurs, taking a sip of wine leisurely.

"Obedient is a rather loose term for it." Frieza hums, looking away pointedly. "I'd use apathetic."

King Cold gives a hearty chuckle, a hand laying on his chest. "My, he'd be in tears if he heard you." He gives another swallow full of his beverage before he affixes his son with a look. "Frieza, I will be leaving you in charge of the ship while I'm away."

"Oh?" The little lizard perks, raising a brow as he waits for the giant to explain.

"I'll be retiring to our home world for the cold season. I doubt I must explain further." He states with a mischievous glint.

Frieza waves him off with small bit of disgust. "Of course not father. I don't need a play of your intended exploits."

That gains another laugh from the king. "More than that I want to test the abilities of my capable little prince while I'm away."

The prince's tail gives a small twitch in intrigue, focused more on his father's words now.

"Starting tomorrow you'll oversee this ship until the end of the frenzy. I'll return expecting good things." King Cold says, silently ordering the timid servants to clean the table and refill his glass. "We do have to talk about your pet though, son. Perhaps I should have gotten the procedure done before I gave it to you." He sighs.

The younger reptile scoffs, rolling his eyes in an obvious display. "Please father, my pet is not the same caliber as the ones you keep. It won't be necessary." He spits distastefully.

The king's humorous look fades, a deep frown setting in. "Frieza, this isn't for discussion. It will be done, in fact, I want it done tomorrow. I won't condone the same mistakes as me if you continue this." He doesn't wait for him to respond, waving him off. "There are rules for a reason, Frieza. Look at your brother." The small lord clicks his tongue as he leaves the great dining hall. The mention only worsening his mood with distain. 

The older of the two was a stain that the younger wished to forget about and only showed the weakness of his father. But as a son of King Cold, he had to be acknowledged.

Acknowledged, but not the crown prince.

It worked in Frieza's favor, with his goals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Jak_Dax and her story, Teardrops. And the rest of her series for it! Here's the link.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445294
> 
> I inspired a person to do things because of this fluff fest of a story. I needed to link it because I'm so happy and proud and it's first time someone has done this for me and I teared up and it's totally fine, here's the link. Too many good things have come from being able to write this indulgent piece. 
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/tough-turtle-dragon/art/Haze-DBZ-YTA-OC-857778162


	8. Chapter 8

Frieza walks back to his quarters silently, contemplating his choices, catching the sight of his pet curled in the sheets of his canopy mattress. His red eyes soften at your still, relaxed form before accessing the panel beside the door, the answer clear to him. Even if it wasn't explained properly in his own mind.

The video pulls up the drole person of Varus. "Yes, my lord?"

"I'm assuming my father ordered the sterilization operation tomorrow for my pet, yes?" Frieza replies, not missing a beat. A hint of anger in his expression crosses when the doctor merely nods.

"This was not my desire, Varus. However, I would like you to fabricate the procedure's success. I will not take no for an answer." The royal scowls, hands clenched tightly behind his back.

Varus blinks in shock, hesitant in his agreement as he bows slightly. "Yes, my lord. It will be done." When he's finished, Frieza cuts the feed.

With a huff, the young heir makes his way over to the massive bed, pulling the canopy down as he crawls beside your sleeping form, a respectful distance between you, although his red eyes glint with want at feeling how warm the bed was with your presence. Your body was like a pleasant heater he wanted to be wrapped up next to, however as sadistic as he could be, he was civil with you. 

He felt playful and protective, coveted your rather affectionate nature towards him, different from any other person that had come forth before him or his father. Their goals and personalities terribly concealed with their true intentions.

Yours, however, didn't have any malicious intentions with your gentle touches or freely given smiles. He felt like his guard could be lowered while in your presence. His eyes shut to finally rest, laying still as a corpse.

Only to yelp shortly after as your arm wraps him close to your person, now moving to lay on your back. "Come here. I told you before, all you have to do is ask." You murmur in your drowsy state. Your hands easily allow him to rest against your chest, barely getting a complaint from the startled and flustered prince. He huffs at your attitude, fingers twitching as he allows the embrace.

Your breathing evens out with him settled beside you, head against your shoulder. Pale fingers clutch at your sides as he drowns in your comfort, sleep coming to him quicker than he imagined.

When morning comes, you find the bed devoid of the little prince. You lift your body up, hair wrangled in the most bed head you've ever had, but it had been the best sleep you've ever had. You yawn loudly, briefly wrestling with the canopy that had been drawn, only to blink the sleep away when you make eye contact with a timid alien with the looks of a lemur, standing awkwardly by the sofa set up, and only half the size of Frieza. It was dressed in garbs that gave away its position in the empire, servant.

"Uh..." You crow, frozen in place as you hold your gaze on its wide blue eyes.

It gives a deep bow, Ears even flinching back against its head. "Hello, ma'am! I'm here to deliver your morning meal." It, she, exclaims, fidgeting nervously. "My name is Runga, it's a pleasure to serve you." 

Why, did the universe gift you these cute tiny beings?

You hold back the coo in your throat as you walk towards her, giving her your name. Her pawed hands lead you over to the sofa, quickly grasping a pillow and cushioning your back as you sat down. Her ringed tail wags behind her as she rushes back to the pushcart by the door, bring it to the lounge area. 

Her tiny form had difficulty reaching the top portion that held a silver domed meal, although with a pout, the tail stretches from its normal length, allowing her to finally hold the meal. She perks happily as she holds it in her pawed hands, laying it on the table beside you and showing off the contents with a flourish. "Ta-da!"

Your meal was extravagant compared to the ones previously. It was still brimming with warmth and it smelled delicious, your stomach growling from the sight alone. "Thanks, Runga." You hum, tucking into your meal eagerly.

She perks at your praise, a mewl sounding from her lips as she stands at attention by her cart. "Of course, my lady! I'm here to serve."

Besides the sounds of you eating, it was quiet in the large room, your eyes glancing over at the bed momentarily. "Runga, can you tell me where Frieza is?" You question in between your bites.

The lemur nods politely. "The young lord is out to see off his majesty. He is leaving the ship for an extended time and has the prince in charge for the time being!" 

"Leaving? For what?" You mumble under your breath, not intending on an actual answer.

"I-I'm not completely certain, ma'am. King Cold takes trips like this twice within his culture's annual cycle back to the home world. He has yet to miss such an event." Runga replies with a stutter. You wave off her response with a gentle look, finishing your meal with a satisfied hum. You place your tray back on the cart, not noticing the concerned gleam Runga had.

"O-oh there's no need for that ma'am. I can take care of it!" The fuzzy servant yelps only stopped by your hand rubbing the crown of her head.

"It's fine Runga. It's less that you have to do."

She purrs lightly at your touch, leaning into your hand before snapping out of it. Small paws grasp at your hand to get you to stop. "T-then we'll get you ready for the day!" 

"Huh?" Comes your befuddled response. 

What ensues is an overeager lemur attempting to dress you and being quite committed to helping you with your morning rituals. In the end, you were fitted with a gown that was felt very loose and was modest, like a sundress. It was strange that all this was happening now when previously you were paraded around like the universe's tease. Not that it was a bad change, just, weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone, this week's chapter not only came later than usual, but it's a tad shorter than I wanted. I just couldn't find a good spot to cut it besides this one. I do hope it'll satisfy you all until the next chapter, where hopefully I can introduce more cute Frieza. You'll have to put up with little Runga until then. Again, thank you all for your support, the comments left behind never fail to bring a smile to my face!
> 
> This was inspired by Jak_Dax and her story, Teardrops. And the rest of her series for it! Here's the link.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445294
> 
> I inspired a person to do things because of this fluff fest of a story. I needed to link it because I'm so happy and proud and it's first time someone has done this for me and I teared up and it's totally fine, here's the link. Too many good things have come from being able to write this indulgent piece. 
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/tough-turtle-dragon/art/Haze-DBZ-YTA-OC-857778162


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I was late last week, take this chapter one day early and then curse my existence at the end. Thank you for everyone's continued support!

Runga was now your personal servant and would keep you company in the times that Frieza couldn't be around. She was usually the first face you saw during the day and would guide you around the ship to your intended destinations. Although, the areas that you could go were rather limited just as before. Any area that had the main personnel, like the brawny soldiers you encountered, required Frieza at your side.

This routine continues, Frieza having less time to spend with you while taking control of managing the ship. He still maintained his schedules of training and studies, but now had an outlet to test his ideas. And you were still used to coming in during those more quiet hours and listened to him as he complained about underlings being underlings as you let him use you lap as a pillow and pet his head. He was more open back in your now shared room, twisting his form around yours when it was time to sleep in the most adorable form of embarrassed cuddling.

Currently, the little lizard had shooed off his tutors, claiming they were too dull, and the material had already been covered previously. You knew what would happen next, could see it in the glint of his ruby eyes as he made his way over to you. Why else would a pet be allowed in the study? You were never tutored in the happenings of the empire, never looked at for more than a disgusted look by them and certainly never spoken to. 

No, you were here at the order of the prince, which meant they could have no say or face the Ki blast the first tutor earned when they tried to toss you out. Now they leave you be as you quietly seat yourself in a comfortable plush couch with digital readers that have a language close to English. 

The frost demon somehow makes even plopping down onto your lap graceful as his arms go around your waist. "Pet, do the thing. These tutors have been so boorish." He pouts, rolling his eyes before they close entirely.

Your hand automatically goes to his dark purple gem, giving him the light rubs he desired which at this point was normal. "What do you expect, you've been consuming knowledge even in your free time. They probably don't have anything left to teach you." You hum lightly to him in response. 

"You might be correct about that, pet." Frieza purrs, tail flicking in curiosity. "I wonder what father will do next. Perhaps he'll finally retire and hand the empire to me." A light chuckle escapes his lips at the statement.

Your eyebrow raises up at the comment, hand pausing for a moment before looking down at the lithe lizard. "Hand the empire to you? Aren't you still pretty young?" you question lightly, regretting it almost immediately when Frieza tenses up. 

He raises up from his position on your lap with narrowed eyes and a pouty painted lip. "Do you not think I could do it?" While his tone indicated anger, his expression, to you, was like a child throwing a tantrum. A soft giggle erupts from you as a hand goes to caress his cheek, watching him soften enough to lean into it. 

"It's not that Frieza, just how do you know you want to be in charge of the empire?" You ask, bringing him close again and rubbing his back lightly. "Even I still don't know what I want. And I wished for new experiences." A sigh escapes you as you rest your head back against the couch.

"Are you not satisfied here, pet?" You hear from your chest, his horn taps at the juncture of your shoulder from his movements. His tone was unreadable but still you smile, the little lizard was worried about you. 

"Frieza I meant that I made a wish, and it brought me away from my planet, out here and in a way to you." You explain, looking down at the prince before booping his nose. 

You didn't fail to miss the startled jolt of his tail and the embarrassed flush of his cheeks at your words.

Of course, the small prince wanted to know more about your wish, and how it happened, only becoming more interested with the story as you told it. 

You could see the wonder in his red eyes with the talk of the dragon granting any wish you had and that, in a way, had brought you to him. It defied logic and reason, but there was no records of your species, or your planet. You were whisked away to a section of the universe so far away from your planet and dropped in an intergalactic bar where you happened upon kind strangers. 

~x~

You are awoken by the cool presence beside you in the bed, unnatural like being under the spray of a cold shower after it was originally warm. It is a shock to the senses and startles you out of your sleep, blurry vision looking around the covered bed. At your side is the small prince, curled into your frame with tightly balled hands grasping at your gown.

"Frieza?" You murmur worriedly, sitting up as drowsiness leaves you. The reptile groans in protest but does little to stop your movement, only struggling to get closer to you. It was unheard of that you were awake before him and so, this behavior concerned you. His tail curls around your leg firmly, dead set on remaining near.

Your hands go to caress his face, lifting it away from its hidden spot against the mattress. His brows are knit in agitation, a growl rumbling out of his throat in displeasure at the motions. Although before too long he's relaxing like putty in your hands, leaning into your hold. Instead of cooing at the sweet gesture, you gasp in shock, startled by the low temperature he exudes.

Frieza's body didn't produce the same heat as you, however, it wasn't like he lacked it either. Body heat from the small reptile was much lower than yours, one of the reasons why he enjoyed your presence so much. He also wasn't frigid cold either, otherwise cuddling with the lizard would be like hugging an ice cube.

But now, it was like his body had turned against him, turning off the minimum heat he produced entirely. He was chilled now, slow to move and process what was happening around him. He was clinging to you and trying to leech off the heat you produced like it was the only thing he could do.

You didn't know what to do. Was this some kind of illness? What were you supposed to do to help him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Jak_Dax and her story, Teardrops. And the rest of her series for it! Here's the link.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445294
> 
> I inspired a person to do things because of this fluff fest of a story. I needed to link it because I'm so happy and proud and it's first time someone has done this for me and I teared up and it's totally fine, here's the link. Too many good things have come from being able to write this indulgent piece. 
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/tough-turtle-dragon/art/Haze-DBZ-YTA-OC-857778162


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone! I look forward to every week so that I can see what you guys think! This chapter, we get a biology lesson.

You worry your lip between your teeth before you pull the clingy prince away, hearing his huffs of protest. But his grabby hands that tried to pull you back were never at his full strength, you knew this. His red eyes peek behind delicate eyelids, looking both flushed and clammy. 

"Pet? What are you doing?" He questions, annoyance drenching his tone. A shiver circulates through his spine, tail twisting reflectively behind him. Black lips open to state more, but a hiccup of distress passes them as you wrap thick blankets around his small form.

The little lizard struggles briefly in the confines of the fabric cocoon, mind sluggish to catch up. Ultimately, he succumbs to the brief warmth that still clings to the blankets from your previous rest. While he's busy grumbling incoherently to you, you are quick to sweep up the royal in your arms and jump out of the bed, regardless of the canopy in your way.

Runga is nowhere to be found, only showing up when the prince had vacated the residence for the day. So, it is only you as you run through dim quarters and metallic halls in search of the other person you knew to trust on this ship. 

In the back of your mind, it comes as a surprise at how light the reptile you held was. You were practically dashing through these empty corridors with a swaddled hazy Frieza, barely hindered by his weight, or even the weight of the blankets around him.

Yet, you're still panting lightly as you stress your bare feet against the cold floors to stop suddenly in front of shut steel doors that normally would open at your presence. You carefully move the prince to your hip, his horned head resting on your shoulder with the new placement. Over your erratic pants, you can hear a light rumble trapped in his throat as cold breath exhales against your neck.

Your free hand feverishly rapping against the door as your heart pounds in your ribcage with anxiety. "Varus? Varus, please answer!" You cry brokenly, holding the small prince firmly, the light chill was now pouring through the fabric layers that covered him.

The sliding door opens not a moment later, Varus stands thinly, expression only flashing in surprise and confusion at your panicked form cradling the young lord in a mountain of blankets, his tail twisted around your upper arm.

"I-I don't know what to do," You whimper, tears peeking out the corners of your eyes.

The pale green man hums, tall frame towering over you. His eyes scan over Frieza in your grip, in a haze, and then settle on the corridor around you. Daring an imaginary assailant to come out into view.

A long limb stretches out, corralling you into the medical bay. "Come in." He answers, hand never touching you nor the prince as he lets you pass by him.

The doctor takes one more glance, head on a swivel while viewing the hallway. He seems satisfied as he relaxes his shoulders, shutting and locking the door behind him.

His face as he turns to you is the same stony nonchalant attitude you've come to know as normal Varus. And seeing him relaxed was something that helped your nerves.

"What seems to be the issue?" He questions, motioning for you to take a seat, and once satisfied with your placement does he fold his arms across his chest. Your arms cradle the cocooned prince in your lap, one hand gravitating to secure the back of his head resting against your shoulder.

"H-He's cold, shivering. Like he has a fever." You mutter, trying to recall everything in your panic. "And he's not completely there, h-half asleep." You barely even notice the pale hand that lays against your mouth, preventing you from stuttering out more.

"Stop worrying, Pet." Frieza huffs, his hazy red eyes meeting yours. His order is weak, offset by a small shiver that has you holding him tighter, another whimper in your throat. Once more he goes silent, eyes shut and hand slides down towards your other shoulder, grasping at your gown.

And instead of heeding him, you look back towards the stoic doctor and plead with your eyes. "See?" 

"The young lord is correct however." Varus points out, walking over towards his counters and fishing out a thin blanket. "This is nothing to worry about, at least, for a frost demon like himself."

Confusion mars your face, watching as the alien comes back towards you, dropping the fabric haphazardly on you and the tiny lord instead of draping it. "I would touch you or him, however, he is in a natural and sensitive time for his species. And doing so could devolve the situation."

"Could you please give me something other than vague words? I want to be able to help him." You puff lightly, struggling briefly to pull the blanket around more comfortably with one arm. It comes as a surprise when you feel the blanket, it was heated and very plush. It gives you a bit of confidence when Frieza snuggles closer to your form, a sigh leaving his lips.

Varus gives another hum, pulling another chair to sit in front of you. "I'm sure the young lord would rather it stay a secret, however, you are the only one close enough to him." He mutters with a raised brow. "For the next week, Lord Frieza will be in a state that compels him to seek out warmth, frost demons call it the frigid frenzy."

His hand spreads out to feel the chilled tail of Frieza that is wrapped tightly around you, tip slipping under the neckline around your back. The green man doesn't touch, keeping a buffer in the air. "With age and experience his symptoms will change but being that this the third frenzy the prince has had, he still succumbs to lethargy."

"Only his third?" You question, eyes fluttering as you try to process his words.

"Correct, only sexually matured male frost demons go through a frenzy." Yellow eyes bore into your face as you stutter incoherently. 

Your Frieza? 

The tiny thing that only reached the bottom of your rib cage in height, light as a feather, was considered matured? 

And for two previous times as well? You can feel your face heat up in embarrassment of this idea. No wonder he wanted you to stop worrying about him. But it's not like you were one of his species, he wouldn't be interested. You shake your head at that train of thought.

Evil thoughts go away!

"Although frost demons are primarily a traveling race, and as such have led to males being able to maintain romantic endeavors with a multitude of other species." Varus offers as a mindless fact, hand rubbing at his chin lightly. Your eyes drift off, face forcing your mouth to shift into a tight line. Horrid embarrassment once again filling your mind.

Useless information that you would never need to know. Do not dig your own grave by asking for more. The small prince was your bitty hero and your cuddle buddy, and you will not ruin that for yourself by having shameless thoughts about THAT.

The doctor clears his throat, a twitch at the corner of his mouth let you know that he found your shame amusing. "The frigid frenzy is not a totally sexual based biological event. It is based on the male in question." He states, settling your nerves somewhat. "Male frost demons have a more difficult time forming bonds than females with their attitudes. The frenzy allows for a trust exercise between the individuals by sharing warmth through the natural ways to do so, hugging, holding and of course, intercourse."

You were less humiliated with those words. More intrigued since this was the first time that you were taught about another species. 

"So, he's going to be really clingy for warmth. Why is he sleepy like this then?" You question, looking down at Frieza's peaceful face. Ever since the blanket had been thrown over him, he'd been still. You lift a hand to lay against his cheek, almost immediately does a rumble sound from his throat. When you listen closer, you can't help the smile that forms on your lips the moment you recognize the sound. 

A purr.

"Lord Frieza is still inexperienced with the frenzy." Varus admits with a snort. "As much as he acts, he can't prevent how his body will react to a new function. When he gets older, the frenzy will affect him less with lethargy and more with urgency."

"That's long for, he's sweet and sleepy for cuddling now and he'll be wanting more than cuddling later." You snarkily return with a sigh, running your hand over the little lizard's gem.

"Perhaps." 

You narrow your eyes at the noncommittal shrug the thin man gives in response, grumbling lightly.

"Frigid frenzy does not affect the senses. If he wishes for that, it'll be his own desire." Varus points out. "Now, for you to care for the prince in this state, you must know a few things." He stretches out another hand, this time to the side the grab a tablet and begins writing down at a rapid pace. "He'll retain a chill throughout the week, this is easily combatted with heat. You can provide it through yourself or with that blanket. He'll wish to be close to you for the length of the frenzy as you are the only individual that holds any promising bond with him. It is wise not to leave his sight for too long. Lastly, refrain from allowing others to touch you or him. It's more to prevent death within the staff than a notable rule with the frenzy." When he completes his list of items, he lays the tablet at your hip rather than handing it over.

That explains why Varus acted like you had an infectious disease before.

"He'll be easier to manage in a day or two as his body adjusts." The doctor stands, ushering you to do the same before leading you back out of the medical bay, locking the door once more. "I will guide you back to the young lord's room as it is best not to concern others with this matter." He reasons, keeping a wary aggressive look out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Jak_Dax and her story, Teardrops. And the rest of her series for it! Here's the link.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445294
> 
> I inspired a person to do things because of this fluff fest of a story. I needed to link it because I'm so happy and proud and it's first time someone has done this for me and I teared up and it's totally fine, here's the link. Too many good things have come from being able to write this indulgent piece.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/tough-turtle-dragon/art/Haze-DBZ-YTA-OC-857778162


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I took a day to write further in the story. I have a good portion written out and I was side-tracked from posting. I gotta say though, we're getting ever closer to the end of baby Frieza. And I'm both sad, but quite eager for when it happens. As always, your comments bring me so much joy!

The inner sections with Varus's medical bay were reasonable quiet. He was mainly a medical officer for the royal family and officers than soldiers. But there was always that chance of having someone glance in and take advantage of the situation.

Seeing Frieza nestled into your arms only started the questions in your head again. Like what King Cold had hinted at and one of the things Frieza had hid from you as well.

"Varus?"

Said man glances down at your curious gaze. "King Cold once said I needed some kind of procedure. Do you know what he meant?"

Your question shakes him, a slight stumble in his step suggests he did in fact know. When he doesn't immediately answer, you narrow your eyes.

Varus sighs, hands drawn behind his back. "Pets of the royal family, ones of opposite gender, ones of another species, undergo preventative measures to ensure none have offspring." He states, tone clipped. "This is due to frost demons being... prolific with other species."

A cold chill races down your spine, and it wasn't from Frieza's tail that swishes lightly against your nape. You felt sick, King Cold looked like he was truly talking about an animal when he mentioned it. Like there were no consequences. Yes, he was a tyrant but that was extreme and to have that disposition while discussing it, to think he's done nothing wrong? It meant you were not the first pet he's done this to.

He must've noticed your look of despair as the two of you continued to walk back to Frieza's quarters. "Lord Frieza ordered me to forge the procedure." He adds quietly.

Yet again, you look down at the dozing prince. You were grateful for his double cross against his father. "Sweetheart." You mutter quietly, brushing your lips against the gem on his head in a kiss. It was what kicked up the purring a level. "I really appreciate having that choice, compared to a lot of you, I don't have a lot of time left. Maybe a few decades at most." Your words are heavy, but you smile with a sigh.

Varus runs his hand against his chin. "Ah, your race only has a century of time. Not many mammalian species are like that anymore." He points out with a nod. "I would see where your concern would lie. I'm assuming you have not procreated yet as well." 

You flush lightly at his particular choice of words with a small groan. "A very clinical way of saying it, but yes. And I don't think I'm gonna be able to either, now that I'm here, out in the galaxy."

"It's so strange to consider. Races with such long periods of life can go without procreating and yet, do so as soon as their maturity reaches. Then the ones with shorter periods will wait until it is almost too late. It is tragic to know this is how life has crafted our existences." The doctor states, waxing dramatics with a far-off look in his yellow eyes. 

"If Frieza is mature, then how old is he?" You question, breaking the expression that the green man had. 

"A frost demon's annual cycle is about twice the time of yours. He is sixteen and then thirty-six at the same time." He replies with a snicker. "He has quite a bit to grow into."

It should have alerted you earlier but the clinging tail struggles to tighten against you, the purr cut off from Frieza's throat. His red eyes are narrowed in a spiteful look at the thin man at your side, although it lacks its usual luster with his hazy expression. "Varus, it is best you cut your tongue there." He mutters darkly, pale fingers grasping at your neckline. "I've heard enough." 

You frown lightly, eyebrows knit at the discouragement. "Frieza, it was just harmless talk. It's alright." You coo, hand rubbing against the many layers of fabric that would be on his back. You weren't ready for the barely held look of agitation that he tosses toward you, eyes muddled with more than just the effects of the frenzy. 

He scoffs, turning his horned head away from the both of you. "Next time, do not cradle me like a child. I don't want to be picked up by you again." Frieza orders, a lack of bite within this 'request' let you know that it was due to the embarrassment. "Varus, we'll speak about this later."

The doctor doesn't change his attitude at the eerie statement, however, does hold his tongue from further talk. 

The little lizard was more coherent now, thanks to the heat it seemed. With the blanket hooded over his head, he looked more innocent than he was. Every now and then his head would drift to under your chin, eyes drowsy, but he never succumbed to sleep again, snapping out of his daze to glare at the two of you.

Like you would converse while his metaphorical back was turned the moment, he was asleep again. 

Making the rest of the trip spent trying to reassure the tiny tyrant and to keep him warm as well.

When you all are back to the quarter's doors, Varus keeps his distance, allowing you to walk forward into it with ease. Frieza stops you at the door with a tap on your shoulder. A brow raises at his attitude, but you turn around to face Varus once more.

"Varus, issue a warning to the personnel. I will be taking care of my Pet for a few days before returning. All decisions will still be under my control and I expect them to come to me through the tablet." The prince states with a huff. "Only Pet's servant or you are allowed to traverse here." He waves a delicate hand afterwards, red eyes barely regarding the slight bow the doctor gives him as he leaves.

When the door slides shut in front of you, you face the interior, catching the look of anguish from Frieza as he unfurls his limbs from you. "Now, Pet, release me. I will not be held in this manner by you again." He pouts, looking away from your searching eyes.

You give a hum in thought before tightening your grip, holding him closer. "Nope, it's fine. Just deal with it a little long, Frieza." You smile, stepping over to the plush bed, which has been left in disarray since your panicked departure. He growls lightly in your grasp but doesn't stop you, allowing you to cradle him further while you lay on the bed with a sigh. "I was really scared when I woke up. For you." You mention, making sure that you have eye contact with the reptile. Your hands lay against his cheeks, which he doesn't pull away from.

"It's fine Pet. I knew the frenzy was coming. I just hadn't realized it would occur so soon." The pale lizard groans, wine colored eyes darting away as he flushes. 

With the knowledge that it wasn't something severe, you drop your anxious, motherly glare with a shake of your head. Your hands drop to his shoulders, making sure the blanket is wrapped around him tightly. "More than that, how come you never told me you were old enough to not need me?" You grumble, only to receive a confused narrow of his eyes in return.

"What are you blathering on about?" Frieza huffs, tilting his head to the side in his confusion. There's a twitch in his expression before his tail whips in agitation, slamming on the plush surface behind him. "You honestly thought I was a child!?" He hisses, baring his teeth.

You flinch back while laughing nervously. "W-well...?" Quick glances to the tiny tyrant's displeased face let you know he was waiting for your response. His arms are crossed over his chest with fabric corners tucked around him like a shawl. The long limb of his tail swipes across the mattress in quick strikes, tip twitching with it that shows his irritation with you.

You let out a puff of air, shoulders dropping as you look back at the awaiting prince. "You just look so young and cute. And when you add the height and how well you take all the attention that I give, it's like I have my own little kid. It's not like I knew, you're a race that I've never seen before!" When you say it aloud, an embarrassed flush heats up your cheeks.

You can't believe you admitted that to a giant tyrant space lizard's son. You know, the one that killed a person for you? Prevented you from having your reproductive organs surgically removed? And you, stupidly thought, this is my kid, there's no issue here.

It seems your words, although expected, have thrown him for a loop. You've hurt his pride if his wide eyes staring blankly at you was a clue. He takes a breath in through his nose, shutting his eyes before exhaling deeply. "Fine, let's move away from the subject of my age. And discuss yours." Frieza once again pins you with his gaze, now he was the one with the intimidating motherly glare. "I heard your conversation with Varus, and I want you to elaborate." 

You bite your lip, looking confused. "I'm not sure what you mean?" You truly did not, but that didn't seem to be the answer he was looking for.

"Your longevity woman!" Frieza hisses impatiently, a flustered look on his face.

You startle a bit but hum in acknowledgement. "Oh, humans don't live for very long compared to a lot of you. We only live for maybe, a hundred years depending on our health." You answer with a weak smile. 

Besides the flicker in his eyes and a sharp swipe of his tail, the tiny prince does not ask for further details. "I'm assuming your reproductive doesn't last until the end of your days either." He mutters, fingers clinched tight against the blanket covering him. His question wasn't directed to you, but still you nod.

Frieza growls suddenly under his breath before looking away from you. "I will not allow you to depart from me so easily, Pet." 

A sigh comes from you, drawing the still fuming lizard into your embrace. "I'm sorry Frieza, but that's just how life is." You state mutedly, your hands rub at his back and head. 

The air was somber as you held Frieza against you. A frown settling on your lips when he grasps around your waist, burrowing closer to you with a huff. He didn't speak again on the subject, just tried to relax in your grip while growls and grumbles of displeasure surfaced. The little heir had molded to the curves of your form, tail wound tightly around your leg. He acted like a constricting snake with the attention and warmth you provided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Jak_Dax and her story, Teardrops. And the rest of her series for it! Here's the link.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445294
> 
> I inspired a person to do things because of this fluff fest of a story. I needed to link it because I'm so happy and proud and it's first time someone has done this for me and I teared up and it's totally fine, here's the link. Too many good things have come from being able to write this indulgent piece.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/tough-turtle-dragon/art/Haze-DBZ-YTA-OC-857778162


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have noticed the series title hanging out in the summary description of this story. I have a little surprise for you all later today since it's Halloween.

That is how the first day is spent, cradling a savagely dependent prince that refused to let you go for more than moment.

Runga had come in with meals during the day and a personal tablet so that Frieza could make his decisions easier than the wall panel. She only got a few steps into the personal quarters of the prince before the peachy pink and gray fur she was covered in was puffed up like a pufferfish.

Her blue eyes were wide marbles with slitted pupils, looking only ahead at her goal of pushing her cart into the room, stopping over by the end table of the lounging area. Movements were stiff as she had Frieza's blood red eyes scrutinizing every step.

You scoff at his actions, covering his face with your hand and thank the petrified lemur every time she must venture close to the reptile.

It took a few days of this overbearing attitude for Frieza to finally release you. He kept you close but far less intense. It was like that life and death conversation never occurred. He was more active, preferring to laugh at his subordinates through his tablet while subtly keeping his tail wrapped around you just outside the frame. And by the end of the week, he brought you with him during the meetings.

Where you found that the little prince took to a strange craft, a hover chair pod that both looked too large for him and intimidating. He was partial to using it for lounging though truthfully, you knew he liked the height it gave him.

You supposed after the last two incidents regarding where you should or shouldn't be had traveled deep into the network of soldiers. The officers that were present either barely withheld their disdain towards you or merely ignored you entirely.

Nothing substantial came from the panel of underlings, at least, nothing that involved or interested you. The most notable thing about them was the difference between their status and their body type. Nearly all of them were pudgy or overweight, clearly not the definition of soldiers like you had previously seen. As if power over the general forces had gone straight to their heads like they didn't have to do anything ever again besides speaking.

The issue wasn't the size itself; it was the solid rolls and roundness that they had, which only came from gross gluttony. There were a few that stood out among the 'fat cat' types, a large brutish pink alien that had thorns coming out of its body. A tall teal green man with long braided hair that embodied both feminine and masculine features. Lastly, a barrel-chested purple male with horns sticking out the sides of his head. They were all one form or another of being muscular or fit and gave off the air of being an officer of a tyrant's army.

They didn't hold your attention long, however, not with the subtle glares or tail twitches that Frieza was giving from beside you. Watching him work, giving orders to the table of officers certainly solidified the fact that Frieza, despite his cute disposition to you, was not a child.

The rest of his frigid frenzy was much the same, boring board meetings with the officers of the different subdivisions during the day and when you began to yawn, Frieza would drag you back to the bedroom. You would eat before the frost demon wrestled you down for cuddling as you went to sleep.

~x~

Frieza slowly detaches himself from your grip, keeping the blankets wrapped around your body as you're none the wiser asleep. The tiny prince fights off another chill that racks through his body the moment he pulls away from the warmth of you and the heated blanket. His red eyes dart to your peaceful face, soft sounds erupting from your mouth. There's a thin thread of hair stuck to the side of your lip in a disheveled way that he humorously pulls free, a smirk flickering on his face.

It's gone in a moment, small form dropping off the bed with the grace of a cat and is out the door soon after. His narrowed gaze is set to the end of the corridor, a now familiar location to him. The medbay doors slide open quietly, the lizard easily finding the hard at work Varus. The tall doctor is hunched over at his desk, several plans and blueprints on screens that were decorated with designs on two different machines. Thin fingers type notes, improvements, questions, ideas for them.

One was far newer than the other, already in trial phases as developments were made to the design and function. The small prince doesn't go unnoticed by the green man, a small, distracted nod of his head goes to the younger lord. Frieza pays no heed, more focused himself on the doctor's work, floating easily to reach the table before sitting upon it, crossing his pinkish legs over one another before picking up one of the reports among the few on the desk.

"How goes your progress, Varus?" He utters, eyes scanning briefly at the contents before him. "For the first project."

"As per your request, I have designed a new beneficial method to our current healing balm." Varus states, yellow eyes drifting over to the main screen before switching it over to the images of a glass pod, combined with a clear blue tinted liquid saturating the insides. "However, the balm does not have the same benefits while in the pod. It only covers the wounds and stings at orifices that lead to the inner workings of the body. It is thick and heavy in large quantities." He sighs, rubbing at his temples with a frustrated groan.

Red eyes of the tyrant roam over the voiceless videos of several test subjects, trying the new clinical study for better health. They did not end well, usually with person covered in thickened salve and more injuries than they had before the procedure was done. An agitated hiss leaves his lips, tail making small swishes against the table, considerate of the work taking place there when it does not disturb the items on it.

"This won't do at all, Varus. I need both equipment to be completed as soon as possible." Frieza growls, looking over at the drole man. He hums, looking over at the contents of the salve, now rubbing at his own temple in dissatisfaction. A curious flick comes from his tail, recalling the servant gifted to his pet. 

A Lemurian.

"Varus, wasn't the planet Lemuria branded for their agriculture studies?" Frieza hints at before smirking devilishly, the palm of his hand resting at his chin. "Well, besides the easy servitude." He chuckles. 

Varus brightens, raising his head up from his downcast expression, hands immediately darting across his tablet in search of the catalogue of plant life that decorates the vast planet. The doctor laughs lightly, finding exactly what he wanted when he lands on an inconspicuous looking green plant. And a few digitally run trials later, the man begins to smile, exposing needlessly sharp needle teeth. "How interesting. This component works drastically better as a liquid and enhances the natural recovery process. Theoretically, it could heal fatal wounds if the subject were to enter it quickly enough." He murmurs to himself, tapping at his chin with a revived glint. 

"I'll allow you to retrieve all the data you wish, Varus." The reptile smirks, snicker in his throat before he skims over to the newest project. The machine was barely a few days old but was already waves ahead what the engineering department would have come up with the same amount of time. "How is the second pod coming along?" He questions, glancing over at the doctor.

His words seem to dampen the mood for the man, nonetheless, he answers truthfully. "I believe I can complete this machine, but the properties for cryostasis, are a bit harder to manage." His words are stalled as he speaks, trying to find the right way to state them. 

Frieza scoffs, a flicker in his tail as he sets the tablet down with a little more force than necessary. "Oh? How so?" His eyes narrow lightly at the thin green male.

"To have a source of power sufficient enough to keep a subject alive, I would have to request the use of your home world's resources." 

It's this moment that the reptile's expression morphs, scowling and irritated. The movements of his tail reflect this with sharp sways that cut through the air around it. A growl rumbles out of his chest before his attention snaps away from the now quiet doctor. Blood red eyes glare into the opposing wall, arms crossed over his chest while gripping tightly at his arms.

The homeworld for frost demons, was a sacred place. It was below the inhabitants and taboo to suggest using anything that was native to the planet for the use of the branded. Like the nobles of the reigning tyrant, they did not fraternize with the branded people pulled into service by their military forces. Not as equals, but under them. 

"I presume you are speaking of the wailing blooms." The prince hisses, his mood not softening at all. 

"Yes." The response is quiet, and even then, it seemed too loud to the physician.

Wailing blooms were ivory vines that would weep cold liquid from the petals of their flowers. Liquid that would then turn solid, freezing over the spot the drop touched. They gave a sound, an echo when the drops were produced that voiced a sob. 

Getting them as the prince was not difficult, but using them for a pet? He didn't command enough power, even as the crown prince, to allow it. 

To protect you for it.

Not yet.

And having that weakness, the powerlessness of his efforts was agitating. 

Frieza sucks in a breath, trying to release this obvious setback from his mind. "Have the machine built and ready, I will handle the wailing blooms when the time comes." He motions with a tense hand. "Have the healing pods ready for when father returns, that kind of innovation will be difficult to ignore." His little feet land on the ground below the table with only a small squeak to announce him, turning towards the doors once again.

"It will be done, my lord." Varus answers, going back to the many screens in front of him as the doors shutter, indicating Frieza's departure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Jak_Dax and her story, Teardrops. And the rest of her series for it! Here's the link.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445294
> 
> I inspired a person to do things because of this fluff fest of a story. I needed to link it because I'm so happy and proud and it's first time someone has done this for me and I teared up and it's totally fine, here's the link. Too many good things have come from being able to write this indulgent piece.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/tough-turtle-dragon/art/Haze-DBZ-YTA-OC-857778162


	13. Chapter 13

Frieza was correct in his statement. King Cold returned from the frigid frenzy to find that the ship was running smoother than when he left. Although the biological event had taken place, the little prince had managed to keep up with his duties. Upon his arrival, the older frost demon was bombarded with the compliments of his panel of officers for his prodigy. And said son had come to him with the developments of new medical technology to suit the workloads of the soldiers, make them more efficient and ready for their next assignment with less time-consuming methods for their injuries. It was better to fix broken toys already under your control than get more that needed time to be controlled as it were. It was an impressive sight for the giant and solidified his choices when it came to his heir. 

And now, it was whispered among the soldiers that the young lord would be taking his father's place very soon. 

It wasn't until a few nights later did the two meet for another quiet meal among the reptiles, one that had Frieza tapping his nails soundlessly against the arm of his chair. He could see it in his father's eyes what this dinner was about. There was an abundance of portions served to the two frost demons, ones that the young prince was fond of. The spoiling parent was laying all his cards on the table with the proud smirk he wore.

All the training, studies, and trials Frieza had gone through has culminated to this one moment. The moment King Cold would relinquish his throne to the pink prince and say those words. And with them, he'd have the total power he needed to keep every person in the universe under his foot and under his control. 

No one would be able to stop him.

He craved that recognition. The domination that would creep into people's minds and remind them that he was not a tyrant to defy.

"Frieza, my little son," The king begins, a chuckle coming from his throat as he places a hand against his cheek, "I'm sure you know what I'm going to suggest. Your cute, pleased expression is giving you away." He wiggles his fingers in the tiny heir's direction.

"I have no idea what you mean, father." Frieza mutters, red eyes boring back at the older frost demon, taking a sip of his glass to hide the grin. "Do go on, I'm sure it'll be interesting to hear." 

That gets a full-bodied laugh from Cold, his tail swaying behind him in delight. Even knocking over a careless servant off their feet for not taking heed. The giant does not turn around, continuing to watch his son from across the table. "It's not declared officially yet, however, you'll have the throne very soon." He utters. 

The younger frost demon doesn't conceal the malicious smile that paints his lips at the statement.

"Your coronation will be in half a month, I'm eager to see what curious things you'll get up to with full control. Honestly, you are more devious than I was at your age." King Cold states with a coy sigh, affection dripping from his tone. "It makes me so proud of your growth, my son." His hand lays against his chest and then picks up the stem of his glass in a small toast, which the younger royal returns.

"I have a few ideas." Frieza smirks, looking into the dark liquid waving in his own glass before taking another drink. "Will my brother be there to witness?" He questions, a serious tone in his voice.

"He is a part of the royal family, Frieza." The giant answers, the response gave the small prince all he needed to scowl in distaste. "And part of the force, albeit a separate branch. An officer of his... achievement will be there to see the crowning of a new king." 

The prince shakes his head lightly, darting his red eyes elsewhere. "Then he best remain useful and keep his head down during it, for his sake." He hisses. A delicate hand draws the napkin from his lap to toss at his plate, appetite both sated and disturbed. He stands from the table, giving his father a light bow in acknowledgement and then turning away.

The discussion of his brother had soured another good mood of his. That failed prince was nowhere around, and he was still a horrid topic.

"Oh Frieza?" His father's tone, making the heir roll his eyes before looking back at the giant, still seated on his end of the dining hall. "Be sure to train that pet of yours, I'll allow it to watch your coronation as well. It has survived so far and I'm quite impressed." He laughs smugly, waving a hand to the staff to clean the table as he stands.

"Of course, father."

~x~

With King Cold returned from his trip, Frieza had been once again removed from your day to day life. He was keeping something from you with how his mood brightened significantly, but much like last time, you'd let it go until he's ready to say something. 

Or until someone else said it.

With Runga by your side, you'd been able to go to new locations. Like a furry little hall pass and map just for you. She was quite proud, leading you around the corridors of the ship. For occasions like this, Frieza had mentioned wearing a purple piece of fabric somewhere on your body. Which you had chosen a shawl dripping with lavender tones around your shoulders.

It broadcasted your status as the little lord's pet to any unknowing personnel. And with Runga accompanying you, he had no qualms with you going out and exploring further.

The bright mammal guiding you wagged her tail in excitement, eyes always looking back to see if you were still following along with her. "You'll like this view my lady! It covers a very expansive section of space as we pass." She chirps, ears even giving a small wiggle in her delight.

So precious. You have to hold back picking her up like a stuffed toy. "I-I'm sure it's great, Runga." You murmur, her furry face nodding before turning back to face forward. A noticeable puff of her chest as her shoulders square back. 

"Recently, the course of the ship has been diverted." Runga explains, a small sharp finger pointing up at her statement. "While I'm unclear on the destination, we are getting closer to the royal family's homeworld. It's part of a sector of space that is filled with other ice biomed planets, which casts a rather beautiful appearance with their solar giant against the blank atmosphere of space."

That piqued your interest. "What do you mean?" You question, looking down at the happy lemur girl who merely shakes her head.

"You'll see!"

The secretive lemur leads you to a vast long room with a few well-placed couches and benches all facing forward, away from where you entered with her. There's a small bar in the opposing corner near more exits on the other side of the room. The room itself wasn't much to look at, perhaps a bit strange with its stepped platforms where the furniture was placed. 

Like a theater for the upper class.

Runga takes your hand into her tiny plush paw, bean pads squishing lightly against your fingers as she pulls you to the furthest couch, near the large blank and metal wall they were all facing before letting you sit. This only confusing you more as you glance at the vacant wall and then back at the pinkish mammal as she darts to a panel in the wall's corner. A brief flash of green and then, the wall begins to shutter open, exposing the colorless sea of space before your eyes.

The servant comes rushing back to your side with a giddy grin on her maw. "I brought you just in time to see us pass through the sector!" She yips. 

You laugh lightly at her overeager display, giving her a thoughtless rub on her head as you watch the giant observation window. 

As she had said, the immense ship seemed to cross over into a different region. It was bizarre to watch the blackness shift to an exceptionally movement of color with a mere wipe across the frame. A gasp leaves your throat watching colors vaguely pulse like the Northern lights of Earth across the window, even seep into the room you were in to dance along the ceiling with the mirror that only transferred it to the floor as well. 

You didn't even notice the mirror on the ceiling before this moment with the previous blandness keeping the interior a dull investment of your knowledge. 

You were bathed in cool colors that originated from planets in the distance, the solar giant that Runga had spoken about making its appearance in the background among them. It was a white ball of light that made it easy to reflect the various hues of the planets' terrain of ice.

The scene makes you cry, your hands coming over to cover your sobs while all you can do is watch it happen before you. 

This was why you made a wish on a fabled dragon. To see things that no other person would. To be a part of things no one else would be a part of. To discover something no one ever had, even if it was just you who would know about it. 

You wanted these experiences, and being out here in space, while being absolutely terrifying at times, has brought you them time and time again. Whether it was your various expeditions with your vagabond group or the daily life being Frieza's pet, each has been new and exciting to you. 

But it takes a sight like this to really solidify your choice for you. 

If making the dragon wish was a wise decision? It could very well end with your life being cut short at a moment's notice.

It is worth it. To you, you wouldn't change how your life has played out so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Jak_Dax and her story, Teardrops. And the rest of her series for it! Here's the link.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445294
> 
> I inspired a person to do things because of this fluff fest of a story. I needed to link it because I'm so happy and proud and it's first time someone has done this for me and I teared up and it's totally fine, here's the link. Too many good things have come from being able to write this indulgent piece.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/tough-turtle-dragon/art/Haze-DBZ-YTA-OC-857778162


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got distracted from posting this weekend. The next chapter, might not follow my weekly update. I have a chapter goal in mind for the end of the arc, so more than likely, I'll post when I'm finished.

Tears slip down your cheeks in slow tracks, blurring your vision but only making the sight more than before with colors blending further in your teary eyes.

Beside you Runga puffs up in her worry and fright, watching as you cry. "M-my lady!?" She whimpers, frantically waving her arms around, trying to get your attention. "Are you o-okay?" Hiccups invade her speech, long tail wrapping around her body and constricting her in nervous squeezes. "W-what do I do, my lady?! Is it making you sad?"

The sliding doors opening to the room perk her interest, ears standing tall on her head to listen to the intruder. Of course, the sight of the young prince makes her cower farther down to the floor in a hasty bow. "M-my lord!" She stutters out in greeting, now ringing her tail in shaky paws. Her ears fly back down to her skull, fur paling in its tone as she levels the situation in her head.

She's standing in front of her lord's pet, who is currently sobbing, with said lord just entering the room, affixing his gaze to them, the only occupants of the room.

The atmosphere seems to turn frigid as his glare levels the lemur. Her blue eyes are wide and unblinking as she stares as the ground before her. "I j-just w-w-wanted to show h-her the v-view, s-sir." Runga whimpers out, ears twitch and tremble as she listens for his ominous steps coming closer to them, only bringing her more on edge.

She flinches violently when your hand brushes against her head but doesn't stop you. "I-it's beautiful Runga." You murmur, not taking your eyes off the scene. Your careless move manages to keep Runga from meeting an unknown fate as Frieza waves her off with a huff. 

The intimidated servant mewls lightly before scurrying off, feeling your fingers drag against her skull, like you didn't want her to leave. The motion does cool her nerves as she looks back briefly, shutting the doors behind her.

Frieza shakes his head, taking a seat beside you. His delicate fingers brush against your cheeks, clearing the tears that cluster there and startling you.

"Frieza? What are you doing here?" You murmur with a small sniff, moving your hands to rub at your eyes, clearing your vision.

"All this really closed your perception?" The horned reptile replies, taking a seat beside you on the couch. His hand waves lightly at the observation deck's window while laying against the couch's armrest. "I had a moment free to come and speak with you, Pet. Your servant made me aware of her intentions." 

You nod along with his explanation, leaning back against the couch. "I've never seen something so wonderful before. I guess I just got distracted by it." You laugh off lightly, a flush coming to your face when you glance at the small prince's amused smirk off to your side.

His red eyes glance at the environment, a small shrug gracing his shoulders. Obviously, this view was nothing new to the frost demon. "I suppose to someone who hasn't been around the galaxy would find this.... distracting. This deck was also made with this in mind, for special occasions of course." He states, glancing around the room at the changing color lights that flit at every surface. 

You give a smile before finally tearing your eyes away from the space, giving the small tyrant your full attention. "What did you need, Frieza?" You question, letting out a small breath to help a few hiccups stuck in your lungs. 

Frieza smirks deviously while taking in your form, a small snicker forming in his throat that has you stewing in your embarrassment. "I will never let you forget this moment, Pet. My poor Pet, crying at the sight of a few lights, how horribly boring your life must have been before me." He coos, tail brushing against the side of your neck and then looping around your waist.

You huff at his attitude, shaking your head. "Frieza." 

He laughs a bit more at your expense before simmering down. "I have excellent news; father will be handing the throne to me in a few days’ time." His chest puffs out in pride. 

You gape at the boastful alien, his statement not fully connecting in your mind as your process those words. "T-that's wonderful, Frieza." Comes out in a gasp. A frantic hand of yours brushes back unruly strands from your face as you blink in bewilderment. "That's what you wanted right?"

Your question spurs a sour look to cross his painted lips, tilting his head to the side. "Do you still question my choices, Pet?" He huffs, crossing his arms.

You wave your hands in surrender. "N-no, I'm just, I want to make sure this is the life you want to live. That you'll be happy with it." You explain with a sigh, laying a hand on his crystalline dome and rubbing gently.

The tyrant relaxes at your touch momentarily, eyes gaining that glassy look of comfort before batting your hand away with a flushed irritated expression. "You're treating me like a child again." He scowls with a puff of air. leaving his chest. 

You smile regretfully, palm of your hand now brushing against his cheek instead. "I don't mean to." When his expression softens, you come closer and lean your forehead against his, arms wrapping around his shoulders in an embrace. "If you're happy with this Frieza, I'll support you. And I'm so proud that you've accomplished it in the time that I've known you." You murmur lovingly to your little lizard. "I know that you'll do great things." 

When he doesn't push you away, you plant an affectionate kiss against his side of his temple and then another against his brow, catching a darker fluster on his skin. You can feel his tail tighten around your waist briefly while light fingers slip around your sides and then to lay on your back.

"I'll make sure you see it all, Pet." Frieza hums, eyes drowsily half closed and then nuzzles against your shoulder. His gaze is cast to the side, to the observation window that still glittered with the hues of the biome. "I'll bring you more wondrous views than this." His words are whispers as he settles in your grasp. 

You laugh lightly at his statement, disrupting his relaxation as he grumbles. "I'll be waiting for them then, Frieza." You bring the little lizard closer to you while leaning back on the couch. 

Both of you lay in the observation deck, quietly while watching the view.

~x~

A dark colored tail twitches as a chime sounds nearby from a computer workstation. Red eyes dart over to the soldier at the station, narrowing slightly when the grunt takes their time in announcing the message that had popped up.

"Well?" A highly educated, and masculine voice questions with irritation.

When the soldier tries to stutter out a reply, a whimper wedges in his throat and sweat begins to cake his skin in fear. The commanding officer grates out a sigh while shaking his head. A purple hued hand with black nails lifts to point at the incompetent lackey, a beam blasting him back. The body hits a silver wall with a harsh thud, slumping down. It doesn't move again.

"Salza?" The voice tries again, now looking ahead through the viewport of the ship.

Another man near the officer steps over to the workstation, sparing only a moment to read the message displayed on the screen. The already light blue man pales more as he steps back from it. "The message is an invitation to Lord Frieza's coronation, sir." The man states within an accented voice.

"An invitation? Please, it's a thinly laced order with an arrogant subtext." Comes as a reply, a dry huff following. He waves to his team of pilots, all of which look worried at the news. "What has my little brother been doing under the cape of our father?" 

"He has been continuing his studies as given to him by King Cold, sir." Salza continues, standing straight with his arms behind his back. Although his posture is tense with the topic he is forced to divulge. "Although, the message from King Cold has mentioned the existence of Lord Frieza's first pet. The first to last more than a month with him that is." 

The frost demon raises a brow in lackluster surprise. "That purist has a pet? What a hypocritical surprise." He mutters with a dry chuckle. But the large male ponders for a moment, a hand comes to skim his chin, a tail twisting lightly behind him. A wicked glint forms in his eyes as he glances at his second. "I have quite the idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Jak_Dax and her story, Teardrops. And the rest of her series for it! Here's the link.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445294
> 
> I inspired a person to do things because of this fluff fest of a story. I needed to link it because I'm so happy and proud and it's first time someone has done this for me and I teared up and it's totally fine, here's the link. Too many good things have come from being able to write this indulgent piece.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/tough-turtle-dragon/art/Haze-DBZ-YTA-OC-857778162


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thank you so much for being super patient with me as I worked on the last of my semester finals and worked on this lovely (definitely not cliffhangered) chapter for you all! I will say that I probably will have a more random set chapter release now that I'm free from school. Arc 2 of this story is less structured than what I have had for Arc 1 unfortunately, so it'll be more planning than chapters. Let me know what you all think of this chapter, all your support and comments help me push out the next chapter faster.
> 
> For everyone's patience, this chapter is definitely a tad longer than usual. I had a specific spot I wanted to cut it at and so, wrote to my heart's content til I reached it. Anyone want more Runga in their normal chapter dose, cuz that's what we're getting!! (Next chapter)

You couldn't relax.

Frieza was being crowned. Today. Later today.

And the big oaf that was his father, decided, 'hey, let the pet make a fool of herself and let her join. What a spectacle.'

Runga, the sweetheart, was puffed up and excited. Her small body climbing around every corner of the walk-in closet that Frieza had in his quarters. You don't remember that many dresses in there last time. You shake your head, taking another gulp down of water as the lemur girl bounces to your side with another gown held up by her stretchy tail. 

She was too excited to really speak to you, making more guttural noises to voice her opinion instead. Vibrating with enthusiasm.

Not like you were in any shape to make small talk.

The servant growls lightly before hopping back into the closet to bring out another gown, displeased with that one it seems. 

Needless to say, the tiny reptile that had told you about this was thoroughly amused with your disheveled appearance as you paced mindlessly, too far gone in your thoughts when he mentioned your appearance at his coronation.

He voiced his confidence in your abilities and waved you off otherwise.

And now, his coronation was within a few hours on his home planet and he was busy somewhere else, leaving you with Runga to get ready before he returned.

You seem to be in a trance, going through the motions as your ever-helpful aide rushes you into all sorts of gowns. Finally stopping on a pure white gown, the details were sparse but Runga corrected the image with small pieces here and there. 

The trim at the bottom shined like jewels and had the appearance of frost on glass. And while it was pretty, you were more grateful over your range of motion within it.

You exhale again, watching Runga prance around with different jewelry to place on your person, even some meant for your hair.

"Be sure to stay quiet and stay behind the young lord. He's responsible for you." The lemur states, eyes fluctuating between their slitted and blown out forms. "As a pet of the royal family, you'll have lots of eyes on you, my lady!"

Oh, that wasn't helpful. The anxiety was crushing with those words. You also didn't feel like hurting the little mammal's feelings either.

Your eyes drift towards the window of the room. It wasn't the one on the ship, instead Frieza's room in the palace.

The decorum was largely the same despite the lizard not being here in who knows how long. You hadn't been able to explore this icy fortress, as you had arrived less than two days ago.

The rapid move had messed with your sense of time. From your understanding, there was a ceremony to pass the title onto Frieza and then a gala reception after to congratulate the royals.

"Pet." An effeminate voice beckons, snapping you out of your daze and drawing your attention to a new individual in the room with you.

Runga keeps still, head lowered in a bow and nervously pawing at the headpiece she wanted draped on the crown of your head.

You blink, taking in the sight of your tiny prince dressed in armor similar to his father's, but noticeably in tones of silver and white, given the ceremony that was to occur. Bejeweled wires decorate his horns. You have to hold back any noise threatening to express your adoration for such a cute look. It even came with a dark colored cape.

"There you are." He snickers, tail swaying under the black fabric slowly. "It's time to leave, Pet. I will not wait any longer for your dottling."

Runga seizes the moment Frieza turns back to place the gleaming circlet around your head with a bushy elongated tail, small, padded palms clapping lightly at the full image you created with glee. "Okay, good luck, my lady! Have fun at the post ceremonial festivities." She chirps, pushing you to follow the pinkish reptile with unforeseen strength in her tiny body.

You whine under your breath, clearly overthinking every moment you make as you follow the small prince through chilled corridors. His tail winds seamlessly around your ankle.

"Would you care to breathe? Your overexaggerated behavior will spoil the mood." Frieza scoffs, barely giving you a glance back.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried." You mutter, rubbing your arm lightly to stop the anxiety coursing through you. "It's your big day, Frieza. I'm happy for you." You smile weakly.

He hums, pulling to a stop before looking at you, an irritated wrinkle between his brows. "When we get to the hall, when the ceremony begins, I won't be able to keep you from trouble, Pet. It's important that you stay where I put you while it commences." The prince utters with a serious tone, eyes flicking away briefly. "My brother will be in attendance, and our relationship is.... strained."

You frown lightly, watching him clench his hands tightly into fists. "Hey. I get it, Frieza. I'll be a wallflower. Everything will be alright." Your hand gravitates to his cheek, cupping it with tender fingers. 

His lip curls into a scowl, tail pulling away to thrash with his expression. "If you only knew the stain my brother leaves." The horned royal spits before casting intimidating red eyes on you. "Pet, you will not interact with that bastard, understood?"

You're understandingly taken aback from his language, misinterpreting an intense rivalry for something petty. Even your fingers flinch against his skin. "O-okay?"

Despite your stuttering hesitation, Frieza merely nods, pulling away and wrapping his tail against your ankle. A small tug makes you realize that he wanted to move again, to which you comply, at a loss for words.

His behavior was, for lack of better term, a bit distant. Cold. 

But you follow quietly behind the tiny tyrant, knowing that his coronation was heaviest on him.

Your heart pounds heavy against your chest as you look among the throne room. King Cold sat proper in his throne, giving you near flashbacks to your beginning. Only the giant was more pleased now with the presence of his son.

Speaking of, Frieza pulls you along, through the orderly crowds of nobles to the throne itself. Their eyes cut to you the most, unnerving whispers begin as you pass, but you will yourself to look forward. 

Giving the appearance of calm and collected, hands folding in front of your body. The steady weight of Frieza's tail does give you a life line within their judging stares. But just like that, it slips free and instead, his painted nail points to the edge of the throne's steps, off to the side. A cold detachment that fit the atmosphere you were suffocating in.

You waste no time, moving to the ordered position, glancing at the petite prince as he ascends the steps to greet his father. Eyes catching another frost demon there among them, Frieza's brother. Standing to the side of the throne wearing the same as his sibling. Shaded a darker purple than either of them and glaring differences that separated them that no one could deny. 

Frieza was a near copy of King Cold with his horns. This newcomer was without those head adornments. How were they related besides being the same species?

The king lifts his large body off the majestically crafted throne, the appearance radiating like the solar bodies when you had first entered the system on the ship. 

A hush befalls the crowd, and your eyes rest on the bright colored lizard standing tall before the giant. "As per the decrees of our ancients, in a time before mine, I've chosen the successor to my throne." He bellows proudly. His arms lift before unclipping the crystalline white cape from his back, handing it over to a waiting servant by his side. "He's a prodigy among our people, and I have no doubt that he will bring more to our race during his rule than in my time." King Cold continues, motioning for a trembling servant to detach the blackened cape from Frieza's back.

The huge king takes the awaiting cape, kneeling to his son before all eyes as he attaches a glittering ivory cape to his garb, allowing the little lizard to turn and face the nobles with a frigid look of blankness resting on his painted lips. The large king murmurs something within a language you understood nothing about, the occupants of the room echoing it back like devoted worshippers.

"My son, your emperor, Frieza." Cold finishes, drawing to the other side of the throne, allowing a servant to complete his ensemble with gray fabric draped around him instead. 

His horned head bows low from his position, the Frieza's brother begrudgingly doing the same from the opposing side of the throne and without any prompting the multitudes of individuals do the same as their former king. Any servants caught up in the room were forced to kneel, and unsure of what to do, you decide to kneel. You weren't a frost demon, or a noble. You might as well be as servant, given your status. Or lack thereof.

But more importantly, no one corrected you.

Frieza snickers, glancing out on the subjects in attendance, blood red eyes even darting to Cooler as he holds the bow. The younger could tell such a position was grating to the darkened lizard. "My, I think I'll quite enjoy such a title." He utters with a devious tone. "However, with the formalities out of the way, the festivities may begin." He states coyly, a flicker in his tail as he watches the witnesses stand once more.

And if the aristocrats could be joyful, this would be the moment as they're ushered out by many a frightened servant, beckoning them into the ballroom attached to this room by beautifully designed double doors. 

You startle with a gasp, Frieza's pale hand gliding across the middle of your back while you're distracted.

His lips were in a flat line as you look down at the tiny tyrant. Though his eyes were glinting with victorious pride. "Come along, Pet. We mustn't keep my guests waiting." He states with a coy purr.

"Alright, lead the way then." You murmur, following after the now crowned emperor with the same unease as before. His chilled tail loops around your ankle does little too comfort the feeling.

The ballr0om is filled with chatter and music, bodies moving around leisurely. Amazingly in full swing despite moments earlier being within the throne room. And without the stoic and depressed air of the coronation, you're free to view all the strange reptiles that mingled. Most had cool colored scales with vibrant gems that were adorned with jeweled crowns to bring attention to them. They had horns, crests, and patterns that decorated their bodies with individuality.

You were not surprised to find that the majority were lithe like your little lizard, King Cold being quite the outlier.

Males and females were separated by the size of their waist and hips.

You were admittedly basing that off the string of frost demons collecting by King Cold. In more than just a business-oriented conversation with how some were coddled up to his sides.

Or was it just Cold now?

"Pet, I must make an impression amongst the nobles, you're free to do what you like, as long as it reflects positively." Frieza murmurs beside you, a scowl forming on his lips as he looks at you. "Stay within my line of sight or notify to your intended location, understood?"

It felt so strange hearing this clipped, discipled tone from him. Projecting this image of stern separation.

"Okay, Frieza. Good luck then."

Your reply is quiet, more of an afterthought to your restless mind. "I'll get myself something to drink, don't mind me."

The royal's nod is brief and the tail that slips away feels like it was never there in the first place.

But you can't complain, not in front of this crowd, can't question why his behavior is so flipped from what you've witnessed previously.

You just have to wait.

You watch the newly crowned emperor, no longer just your little lizard, stalk into the all-consuming cliques. Many nobles chattering away praise and compliments like it was as natural as breathing the moment he casted his gaze to them.

You worry your lip before scouting the drinks, finding a cute person rush over to you with a small chirp.

Runga. 

With a small, thin glass of dark liquid.

Wine. It seemed to be the only thing these reptiles liked to drink but you take it, nonetheless.

"Thank you, Runga." You sigh, taking a hefty drink. You feel drained and out of place.

The tiny lemur scans the room with large eyes, when she finds it to her liking, a sympathetic paw pats the bare side of your leg. "The courts of the homeworld is a harsh environment to an outsider." She gives a quiet purr. "I'll try to stay nearby."

You give her a weak smile, gently waving her off. "No, I'll wait patiently until I can leave. I don't want you to get in trouble." Your eyes can't help but gravitate to the full serving tray she had of wine.

Runga's ears flutter down, wanting to say otherwise but she gives in. A small whine tumbles out of her throat before she heeds you, meekly traversing the hall.

Leaving you. By yourself and gazing into the crowd with no real purpose. The hairs on the back of your neck stand on end before long, your eyes meeting those of Frieza's brother.

Only a shade darker from your pouty lizard but no less constricting of a gaze.

He was far away from you, standing beside the only other non-frost demon, excluding the servants like Runga. On the other side of the ballroom yet you could clearly see him.

You feel like prey, clearly watching his lips pull into a smirk. Conniving in nature. Subtly turning to the sharply dressed man with blue skin. His eyes never leaving yours as he whispers something to him. The man leaving his side without a word of question.

They spoke of you.

You know they did.

That unease only building, the sound of your beating heart was so loud in your head. Quickening before--

"Hey pet!"

The lock the violet reptile had is snapped, your attention taken with the petite lizard looking haughtily beside you.

The female was more dressed up than others, in fact, you would have to assume any marrying age frost demons were looking to catch Frieza's eye early.

The small thing was likely the same height as Frieza with how she looked up to you. Her pinkish eyes were set in a stern glare, arms crossed over her flat, but smooth upper body. Females seemed to lack ample breasts in this species, which made sense with their reptilian forms. Her gems were a pale teal color, making those irritated orbs even brighter.

"Can I help you?" You murmur slowly, confusion settling on your features as the lizard huffs, tail twisting behind her.

The unknown frost demon scoffs, a look of disgust on her cherub like features while taking in the sight of your form. "Don't think you'll remain a favorite forever, pet." She spits, a cruel smirk graces her painted lips. "I'll win the title of empress soon and then you'll be forgotten and alone within the harem parlor, or better yet, removed entirely from my presence."

You're left gaping in unsettled horror at her words. And at seeing such a visage, the small female puffs in victory, strutting away with an upturned angle to her posture. You watch her skirt the area around your young emperor, only being stopped by the plethora of nobles trying to get into his good graces first. You hope Frieza wouldn't be fooled by such an awful girl.

"You have my apologies."

The second voice is less startling to you, and when you turn back, you're met with another reptilian female. A gem of deep navy and soft honey colored eyes. She was taller than the previous one, thinner and lean. A runner's body. There were soft curled ram's horns on the sides of her head, draped in pale blue flowers with wrapping vines.

"She's not totally aware of how cruel her words can be." She murmurs weakly, eyes fluttering away briefly to track the other's form. "Articia is really quite thoughtful when you get to know her, just when she gets an idea in her head, it's a bit difficult for her to relinquish it." 

"Wanting me possibly dead is pretty bad though." You mutter deadpan, taking another heavy drink of your glass. "I haven't done anything to her."

The horned lizard worries her lip before shaking her head. "I-it's not so much about you, but your status, dear Pet. Articia, even the nobles, know that you are the center of attention in Lord Frieza's bubble. The first he's shown less than callous eyes to. Especially since King Cold's ways with pets lead to... Lord Cooler." She's quiet as she speaks, like the words are taboo in public. 

But even still, the news comes as a surprise to you. It made more sense now, this 'Cooler' looked older than your tiny lizard. Making him the firstborn.

And yet, not the Crown prince?

Suddenly, Frieza's words, of him calling his brother a 'bastard' weren't as harsh as before. They were factual.

"Uh, thank you." You blank on her name, barely hearing it over your overworking mind. 

Blizzarya she told you, nodding lightly before she left, following at a distance, Articia and watching over her with a pleasant, doting smile gracing dark lips.

And you, you were staring into your near empty glass, staring at the furrowed brow and wide eyes that looked back in the dark liquid.

King Cold wanted you sterilized. For a reason.

Frieza hates his brother, for a reason. The reason why he was born, and maybe even more.

So why did he stop the sterilization procedure? It is because you weren't that kind of pet? 

You weren't, the both of you knew that.

You needed to talk to Frieza after this.

This is why you don't drink; you overthink things. And now, it was stuck in your brain and wouldn't leave you alone.

How potent was this alcohol? You've barely had a full glass.

You flinch at the appearance of a roguish man, draped in cracked and dirty armor. Unkempt black hair stuck outwards like a hedgehog, a deep-seated scowl was adorning his features, and a few scars decorating it as well. A strange brown furred wrap around his waist like a belt.

You feel nervous with his eyes focused on you, much like how Cooler made you feel earlier. His arms were strained with the tensed muscles, fists clenched tightly at the end of them with more scars detailed of them like sleeved tattoos. You fail to say a coherent word to this man, who verbally growls at your trembling lips when you do try.

It was like being stared down by a bloodthirsty animal with the disappointment saturating the air like a parent. A mix that you just didn't understand how or why it was happening. You've never met this man in your life, and yet he seemed to hold you in such contempt. Apparently, you were wearing the biggest sign that said everyone should come talk to you and confuse you with their appearance.

"Have you any pride?" The man utters deeply, shaking with something other than fear like yourself. He was restraining himself.

"I-I'm sorry?" Comes out of your mouth, quiet and timid like a mouse.

"You became a whore for a lizard? Sliced off your tail. You turned your back on your heritage!" He was getting angrier the more he spoke, deep seated scowl turning into a scornful visage. He had some kind of image of you preset in his head that you knew nothing about or how it came to be.

"I think you got the wrong idea. O-or the wrong person?" 

Obviously, that was the wrong choice of words for this man. He bares his teeth with another growl, one large unwavering hand slapping out the wine glass within your grasp with brutal force.

Your hand felt stinging and yet, numb from the motion. He was strong and you're quick to hold your wrist with a sharp gasp, cradling it to your chest with fear. The glass shatters across the icy colored floors, dark liquid dribbling out with it. 

"YOU'VE GONE SO FAR TO FORGET YOUR SAIYAN PRIDE?!" The irate male barks, red in the face with his rage. "YOU FILTHY WHORE!" 

Your heart was thumping in your ears, watching this man with wide eyes, the events were moving so slow, but you couldn't do anything to change them. His hand glittered with this bright light before it races towards you.

You were blinded by its brightness; it shoots forward and making contact with your person. And then it was gone just as quickly.

Someone was screaming.

And he was turning away. Darting off in the growing crowd that began to circle you with a wide berth. Their eyes were with varying gazes of indifference. And some with twisted pleasure, like it met some unforeseen agenda that they had been planning, and now, they didn't have to dirty their hands.

You felt heavy, the taste of iron drifting on your tongue as you breath in deeply. Oh, you were the one who screamed. Your body was dropping backwards to the ground, thanks to your weakening limbs.

Please, someone catch you. Don't let you fall. 

Your thoughts were frantic now, one of the glittering chandeliers was in your spotty sight, small lights blurring with burning tears.

Was someone calling you? 

Your vision was failing you, but you thought you saw crimson eyes, staring at you with vivid concern. It was so cold in this ballroom, frigid fingers were gripped tightly against your body, holding you away from the floor. 

"W-what's happening?" You hear yourself whimper out, panic was setting in. Your tongue felt like lead in your mouth, liquid other than saliva drowning your windpipe. You lift your head unsteadily and your eyes lock onto the red bleeding through the front of your dress at a rapid rate. 

Oh, that's what was happening.

It was getting worse, your breathing was much too fast, the beat of your heart thundering in your ears. You couldn't focus, black spots were growing in your sight, taking over those pretty lights. Voices were getting distant and the person's fingers that cradled you like china were merely a sturdy cradle that held your body.

You felt nothing. You were scared that it would remain this way.

Your body was going numb, and cold.

And then it was black. Completely black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Jak_Dax and her story, Teardrops. And the rest of her series for it! Here's the link.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445294
> 
> I inspired a person to do things because of this fluff fest of a story. I needed to link it because I'm so happy and proud and it's first time someone has done this for me and I teared up and it's totally fine, here's the link. Too many good things have come from being able to write this indulgent piece.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/tough-turtle-dragon/art/Haze-DBZ-YTA-OC-857778162


	16. End of Arc 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thank you so so much for all the responses as always. This is the end of Arc 1 of Galaxy. And the end of our baby Frieza.

Success was so close. The cape that rested against his back felt light, a spark of pride and satisfaction every time it brushed the muscular limb that was his tail. It swayed delicately under the curtain of fabric. This gala was nothing more than a gathering for self-gratification. 

Everyone in attendance were noisy with compliments and praise to set themselves higher than the rest in his eyes, no doubt a tactic that had worked on his father. It was amusing to witness these slimy nobles smile and laugh, present assets and some were foolish enough to hint at their daughters. Females at a marriable age, some even slightly older than him, and they were being presented like tradable goods.

Frieza had been emperor for at most, an hour, and was already being offered a person to sit by his side. 

A worthless endeavor. 

His crimson eyes cast to the side at another conversation going nowhere, finding you across the ballroom, standing off to the sidelines.

You were cradling a wine glass, weakly smiling at the Lemurian sentry he had gifted you. A female one at that. And while you were relaxed by its abundant cuteness and curious nature, he was relaxed by the gender and strength behind such an image.

Lemurians were dual in their nature after all.

He hides a self-satisfied smirk within the rim of his glass as he takes a sip. Even in a simple dress, you were dazzling. The curves of your form outdid many of the offered noble ladies, flesh that he was only able to touch with his tail or when you gave him affection. The extra plush roped even the eyes of stiff nobles, but for him, it was quite an exhilarating idea that you were his. But it was a thought best left as a thought until he could garner absolute control.

He was still fresh as an emperor, and they hadn't realized their limits quite yet. 

Frieza blows out a silent irritated breath once he catches the gaze of his brother, Cooler. The older reptile wasn't even trying to hold his contempt, but then again, neither was he. 

His father's weakness, in all its glory. The large king's need for exotic harems always bothered the young emperor. A collection of pets that were glorified toys and spent funds on useless desires. And only led to pointed rumors and a bastard child.

Well, that and the Queen Mother nearly murdering said child and the sire. Truthfully, it was nearly castrating the sire of the bastard, but to Frieza it was all the same. King Cold had graced the political marriage he had with his empress with infidelity. And gave it a form.

Cooler was a smudge of the royal family, and the reason why things were so difficult for him now. All viable species that became pets now were to be sterilization, no matter their purpose.

The firstborn's presence always brought unwanted memories to the forefront of the pinkish reptile's mind. 

The silent stare down the siblings had was broken by Cooler as the dark purple lizard speaks to his second in command, Salza. And Frieza is brought back to the conversation that a teal-colored frost demon had slipped into. He was murmuring softly about his daughter, Articia. The female by his side, curtsies, a pleasant smile on her lips that reminded the white king too much of himself in a way.

The female's pinkish eyes were affixed to him with a selfish greed. She opens her mouth to say something...

However....

Frieza's attention is taken away by the sounds of glass breaking, the sharp tones of angry yelling. And more importantly, the sight of you, timidly backed away from a rough looking, unstable Saiyan.

They weren't supposed to be here.

His red eyes catch the Ki beam as it tears through the soft tissue of your abdomen. Your soft voice chilling his soul as it cries out in your pain and surprise. Something that he had tried so hard to keep from happening. The panic in your colored eyes as they dart to your offender.

He doesn't even notice as the wine flute he carried is shattered in his clenching grasp, petite form racing to catch your wavering body as it dips back. The shock of the blast weakening your frame as it lands in his pale hands. 

"Pet!" He shouts, calling your name immediately after to have you focus on something. His tail wraps fruitlessly around your legs as he cradles your hyperventilating form. Your eyes were frantic, scattered as they water with bulbous tears.

Amongst the fear of losing you, hearing your terrified voice stutter with garbled words drenched with blood, a worsening wound still heated by the beam, came the heat of fury.

Red eyes reflected fire as he snaps his gaze to high ranked soldiers in the crowd of whisperers. "Hold everyone for interrogation, let none leave." He commands with a hiss, three significant people took his words as law, garnering control from servants and soldiers alike to take the 'guests' into a separate quarters for this attempt at treason. The partygoers were anxious and outraged by their treatment, but it felt on deaf ears. "RUNGA!"

The petrified lemur holds back tears as she looks at the murderous lord, not for fear of him, but of the shaking you were doing in his arms, limbs grasping tightly at his cape and shoulders like lifelines.

"Find the monkey and make sure he's alive when I get to him." The reptile mutters darkly, the order was absolute as he picks up your now barely breathing body, holding you closely to his chest. And if it were any other situation, the image of the small lord carrying you, an individual twice his size, would have been funny to witness.

Instead, the tiny servant snarls in response, baring large fangs as she turns away from the newly crowned king. Her blue eyes turned to slits with a hellishly red tint, body contorting to a bulky hound's form with sharp quills racing down her spine and tail. The spines were lingering with her pale pink ring colorations, the same color as them as well. Her fur grew out around her neck and face. The small kittenesque muzzle lengthens into a snarling maw while claws clatter noisily against the crystalline ballroom floor. Runga no longer looked like the visage of an adorable plush toy, instead she was a powerful looking canine creature.

She wasn't speaking anymore, letting out a howling wail that chilled those that heard it with a gasp. 

One for the prey to know, the hunt had begun.

The Lemurian pads across the floor, steady paws gripping with ease as she hunts down the perpetrator for the icy lord, leaving the room with a bark.

The Saiyan would not get far, probably not even out of the castle before Runga found him. A Lemurian would always catch their prey when ordered.

With the offender's fate decided, Frieza glances down at your pale face, barely seeing the unsteady ventilation of your lungs as blood drips from your clean through wound. He was quick on his feet, darting through halls and leaving a long trail of red droplets behind him.

"VARUS!" The reptile calls, his destination in his line of sight. The medbay within the castle was hidden behind an entrance grander than the one on the space station. Its frame was lined with beautiful crystals that pulsed with different tones and colors that responded with the patient's condition. The tall male barely has to lower his head to clear the entry as the door slides open to investigate Frieza's cold yet, worried tone.

His yellow eyes wide at your still form cradled in the young lord's arms, racing like a bull towards him. The doctor didn't need to be told as he locks the door open, rushing back into the interior to ready the newest equipment to help you. Varus was now relieved by the simple fact that the healing pods were issued and constructed to be in every facility. His long fingers tap quickly against the device's controls, the pod filling up to the brim with green liquid.

Frieza grits his teeth as he uneasily passes your scarily motionless body to Varus, allowing him to hook you to the pod's oxygen supply and monitors before allowing you to float in the liquid. It was tense as your blood seeps and disperses into the bubbling tube of transparent green. The reptile is left pacing angrily, eyes scanning your monitors and your floating frame within the pod. The pale green doctor holds his breath, trying to keep his gaze from drifting to the young emperor.

He was already a pin drop away from destroying a planet.

All is quiet until the steady harmony of beeps indicate your restored, but rather weak rate of life sound in the cold room. Both males let out their own sighs of relief at the upward turn in your health.

Frieza turns away, heading towards the exit with a tense sway in his tail. "Keep her stable and keep me updated, Varus." He mutters darkly, only pausing when a deep echoing howl reverberates through the castle.

"You sent out a Lemurian?" Varus questions, a thin veiled concern grafted on his naturally dower face.

"I sent out an imprinted Lemurian, not to worry, Varus." The cold emperor huffs, turning the side of his head to take a last look at your quiet form with a dark red tired eye. "However, it is about time I get some answers." Frieza leaves, the medbay's doors sliding shut behind a whipping reptilian tail.

The doctor glances at you, brushing plushy finger pads against his temple. "I have no idea if having an imprint on you is wise." He whispers under his breath.

~x~

Frieza found the perpetrator under the large paw of the ashen colored hound within the throne room. There was a trail of smeared red leading to where the Saiyan was prone and breathing with a wheeze. 

The frost demon growls silently, soft pads of his feet issuing a sense of dread as he makes his way to the large crystalline throne where he seats with an elegance becoming of his royal status. Painted fingers snap and Runga snarls, pulling away from the male she had pinned, however, a sharp toothed maw clamps down on the midsection of his furred tail. The response is a satisfying yelp and a frozen body, clawing shakily at the ground. 

"You didn't actually think you'd get away did you, monkey?" Frieza taunts, his tone icy. His posture was relaxed as he reclines back, crossing his legs and propping his head up with the palm of one of his hands.

"Your whore had to know the price of abandoning her culture." The man pants out weakly, his ego no less than any other from his species. 

The lemur bites down further on the Saiyan’s tail, a large taloned paw swatting down on his back before pulling lightly. She wanted to tear off the man's tail, an angry glint in her red eyes. A sharp pop sounding before the outcry of the man hollering out into the large room.

"Runga." Frieza admonishes, only stopping the pulling motion of the large mammalian as she growls steadily. She waits quietly on his command but huffs, her own spined tail wagging dangerously behind her, spikes flexing in time with her prey's labored breathing. "I would censor your words around the Lemurian, I had her imprinted on my 'whore' as you call her." He states, a malicious twist on his lips as he gazes down at the primate.

The statement brings a second of panic in the Saiyan’s eyes before he's back to glaring at the small frost demon. His tense muscles were twitching from the body seizing pain circulating through from the sharp-toothed maw tearing into his tail.

"And another thing you should consider, though it doesn't matter at this point, my 'whore' isn't a Saiyan like you assumed. She never had a tail to begin with, never came from Planet Vegeta, and never had the despair of knowing you filthy primates." The pinkish emperor hisses, red eyes piercing as they narrow. His tail whips in his agitation as he speaks. "But her species isn't what I want to clear, I want to know who allowed you to show yourself at my gala."

The silence is all encompassing, and it was something that the Saiyan’s torturers did not appreciate. Methods that they went to break the monkey of its pride were heard all the way to where Frieza's guests were staying. The nobles cutting off their outraged cries to listen to the man's pained screams and their new lord's cackle of glee.

Until all was silent.

It wasn't as though such tactics were beneath the royal family, the partygoers had known this simple fact. It was also something that corrupt officials were not above, their eyes shifting to each other restlessly. The soldiers that were stationed at the closed doors murmur into their scouters quietly, a command given, their own gaze going out into the crowd. All before they pick out one with a pointed finger and shouted call.

The person they pick is loud and restless, the frost demon frantic as members of the Ginyu force drag him out. To go against them was to end your own life. The reptile looked more weaselly, a dark inky black color adorning his gem and statements of how he was innocent, how he didn't do anything, that the soldiers should keep their hands off him because he was a noble. 

His chatter was not being heard, going to deaf ears as he's ushered out, the doors shutting loudly behind them.

He was not brought back.

~x~

Frieza frowns, clenching his hands as he stares down at the corpse within his throne room now. At this point it was more of a pile of limbs than a body. The dark gem lizard noble had been sentenced to a public execution the next day.

However, the emperor's rage was not sated.

While the slimy noble he plucked was guilty of several things illegal and inconveniencing, he didn't order the hit on his Pet. 

From the lips of the Saiyan, 'Lord' Cooler had told him that a Saiyan female had decided to betray her own kind and become the pet of the new emperor. 

But Frieza couldn't touch him yet, if he condemned Cooler now, it wouldn't end well. Cooler was still part of the royal family and the little emperor had only received the crown today. His rule was still new. 

And he hated the fact that he was still so powerless. 

Which is why the blackened noble was his scapegoat for such a disaster of a gala. A false conclusion to show his power to his followers and to send a message. The noble had gone record as an ally of the reptile's older brother. Cooler would know he didn't get away with this little stunt with the male's execution coming to pass soon. 

Runga chitters lightly, ears falling back, body pacing in a line. Her head kept turning towards the doors where the gala had taken place, her intentions clear. She wanted you. 

The icy male sighs, dropping off the large throne's seat and snapping his fingers to notify the soldiers stationed nearby. They had come in when the noble had been dragged away with his sentence weighing heavily on his person. And now, they needed to clean away the carcass and make the room spotless once again. With the amount of carnage that had taken place in this very room for years, the staff had become desensitized to it. "Come along, Runga." He utters.

His tail flicks as he takes a leisurely pace through the fortress's corridors. The massive hound that your lemur had become stalks behind him, a whine sounding in her throat with each splatter of blood they passed. They were yours and spaced far apart from one another from the panicked run Frieza had done to get you to the healing pod in time.

The presence of the Lemurian charging towards your healing pod is quite a sight for Varus. The tall man stepping back from the large hound like creature that rubs happily against the glass, whining as her dark blue eyes with red slits stare at the still deep, but repairing, open wound on your abdomen. Her ears lower sadly before curling up beside the pod, tail stretching to wrap around the entirety of it in a protective manner. Frieza walks in with an aggravated sigh, looking at the pink and ashen grey servant he had imprinted on you, then his red eyes drift to the tall doctor.

"They're... recovering slowly. A few days within the tank and they'll be at full health once more, my lord." He replies to the unspoken question. The pale green man hands over a tablet with your body functions recording in levels.

Weak, but maintaining.

The look on the young emperor's face is dark as he processes his next move. And with a deep frown seated on his painted lips, he hands the tablet back to the man, his tail swiping heavily behind him in subtle movements. "Pronounce my Pet deceased, blood loss from the trauma, that we were unable to stabilize their condition. Whatever you have to make it believable and that no one will ask questions." Frieza commands quietly, looking off to the side with a narrowed glare. 

The order brings a rare look of surprise of Varus's face, it seemed shock was a well wore expression with the events of today. No one would go looking for a dead pet, a weakness would be extinguished until his reign was more secured and safer for you to exist.

And unfortunately, that meant you had to become a memory

"As you wish, my lord." The doctor responds, tone just as quiet. His yellow orbs shift over to the Lemurian still cozy up against your pod. She was not going to be moving away from you anytime soon. A small flash of teeth is all he needs to look away, her intentions clear.

Move me from Pet and I'll tear you apart.

Runga does not voice any complaints as Frieza pads closer, placing a hand against the warm glass of your pod, shutting his eyes briefly before the appendage slips from the surface and he turns away. Moving to take his leave of the medical bay.

"Varus, you'll be her caretaker with Runga as her security. I'll send the wailing blooms for your other machine. You have until they're finished healing to have it completed and them safely within it." His tail once again, lashing in irritation. "You better hope that cryostasis invention of yours works, I will not accept any failures." The horned emperor murmurs with a hiss, a blood red eye looking back to glare at the drole medical man.

"It'll be as you command, my lord." Varus bows lightly, showing no fear on his features as the reptile walks away.

Lord Frieza had much to take care of, starting with constricting the control of the Saiyans, and his older brother. The older reptile's intervention had only deepened his hunger for power, giving it something to fear losing.

He wouldn't be allowing the same mistake again, not when it came to your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I'll post the next part, the beginning of Arc 2. Don't hold your breath, it may not show up next week as I'm having a scattered brain on how everything will proceed. The one thing that I will say about the next arc is that we'll discover new sights, and if someone has an idea for an environment, don't be shy and put that in your comment! It might trigger something in me and become a scene, not saying that every comment will have a scene, but there's always a chance! How did everyone enjoy our baby Runga's transformation? She's our cute little protector! 
> 
> This was inspired by Jak_Dax and her story, Teardrops. And the rest of her series for it! Here's the link.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445294
> 
> I inspired a person to do things because of this fluff fest of a story. I needed to link it because I'm so happy and proud and it's first time someone has done this for me and I teared up and it's totally fine, here's the link. Too many good things have come from being able to write this indulgent piece.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/tough-turtle-dragon/art/Haze-DBZ-YTA-OC-857778162


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the beginning of Arc 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope everyone is enjoying their holidays. Merry Christmas! I had planned another one-shot story to be uploaded today with this chapter, but I've been pressed for time. I hope to have it up soon though!

Prince Vegeta was an adventurous little Saiyan. When you're royalty of an aggressive species, part of the largest military force in the galaxy, and reserved as that force's primary means of planet subjugation, there weren't many willing to mess with him if he was out without his caretaker, Nappa. 

The only ones that brought the young prince fear were the reptilian tyrant his people worked for, his two personal right-hand men and an elite squadron that was sent out for 'problem-solving'. Each had a terrifying presence that would feel as though the air around them weighed dozens more than natural, none more so than Lord Frieza who had a chilly phenomenon wrapped around him. 

The dark-haired boy didn't like being around the lizard, it felt like those blood red eyes were doing more than watching him. 

More like fantasizing about his possible death. At his pale white hands too.

It was a well-known fact that a Saiyan had ruined the coronation of the lord when it took place a few years back, so his anger was not completely unheeded when it came to seeing more Saiyans in his ranks. That anger had not simmered in the slightest with time. Thankfully, the frost demon, emphasize on demon, was not aboard the main station at the moment, having taken some trip to oversee a few of his planets in a nearby sector.

The latest adventure Vegeta found himself at was the mystery surrounding the inner sections of the main station. The officers' medbay and the thin green doctor that took care of it. He was tall, like his limbs were pulled away and stretched, and was lacking any hair on his person. There was a strange frill that lined his ears, and his eyes were permanently set in a deadpan, even with their bright yellow color contrasting his overall attitude. 

His features weren't the mystery, many races were aboard the main station, coming from all the planets that had been branded in Lord Frieza's name. And the combinations that the little prince had seen with all the different species brought no sense of wonder anymore.

No, instead, it was whatever the doctor was hiding with the medical bay. Something that the pinkish reptile came in for every once and a while. It wasn't for health check-ups or injuries, he never went into combat and more importantly, never got a scratch on him. 

So why was Lord Frieza visiting and staying in a medbay for extended periods of time whenever he was aboard the main ship?

The small prince frowns, glaring heatedly from his position around the corner of a hall. His dark eyes were focused on the wall window that showed the interior of the room, it wasn't shuttered down as it would for the emperor's visits or the rare occasion of someone needing the doctor's expertise. Problem was that the thin man barely left his station and window that he does leave is quite small at that.

He perks slightly in surprise as the doctor steps out of the office, facing his direction. "I commend you for your tenacity, Prince Vegeta, however I do insist you stop." He utters with a sigh. "There isn't anything for you here."

The royal Saiyan huffs at being called out, hopping from his not-so secret spot before standing 'tall'. He crosses his arms over his chest with another furrow in his brow. "That's only talk, Amphibiren! If there was nothing in there, then why not allow me to enter?" 

"Because Saiyan, your guardian is here." Varus responds in the same tone, placing the pads of his hands together and then raising a small brow, his eyes glancing slowly to the larger Saiyan that rushes down the hall behind the young monkey. 

The bruiser type Saiyan wastes no time in lifting the tiny prince by the nape of his body armor. "Prince Vegeta! Once again, you're here messing with something you shouldn't! Leave the doctor alone, besides, you're missing your training." He growls out, a scowl forming on his features.

"Unhand me, Nappa!" Vegeta grunts, struggling foolishly from the male's hold.

Begrudgingly, Nappa delivers a quick bow to the thin man. "Sorry for the young prince's behavior." He mutters, gritting his teeth at the loss of pride he felt by apologizing to a medical officer. But it was one with strong ties to the emperor as his personal physician and relations were already strained.

Varus waves him off but the muscle-bound fighter had already begun to stomp away, the Saiyan heir still held like a mischievous pup, issuing his own stare to let the doctor know he would not stop in his attempts. 

That was how many attempts were foiled. Nappa would wise up from wherever the prince left him and know intuitively that he was off harassing the high-ranking official. 

Once again, Prince Vegeta is hiding nearby the entrance of the medbay, after being prevented by both Varus himself and Nappa's appearance. He had managed to get into the room at one point and found a slim cast of light on the ground, coming from the bookshelf on the back wall. Varus had been visibly distressed when he found the Saiyan prince that time. And he was lectured more harshly by the doctor and Nappa when all was said and done.

Training was rougher as well.

So, the prince came up with a newer strategy. With the doctor's hackles raised, he wouldn't leave the infirmary so readily after that point. Vegeta decided to back off and give him space to relax and let his guard down once more. A few days, the heir spent in agony with his curiosity, but it was worth it when, at last, Varus was calm enough to leave his station for some reason or another.

The Saiyan prince grins, watching through a small, angled mirror around the corner of a hall that the tall man steps out from the medbay before sighing and walking away with a leisure gait. With the doctor a safe distance away, Vegeta darts towards the sliding doors and goes in without an issue. His dark eyes narrow at the bookshelf, immediately making it his target. Although, this time there was no stream of light that broadcasted its possible nefarious nature. 

The young boy clenches his fist lightly, knowing that blasting the piece of furniture was not an option if he wanted to leave unnoticed. He paws at the metalworks, more towards where it was sitting against the wall before finding a small seam. 

His brown furred tail uncoils in delight from his waist, wagging subconsciously as he goes to grip and pull apart the two pieces of 'wall', finding it an easy task with his strength. The bookshelf moves away, revealing a secret hallway, lit with a white light, and heading towards a secret room, unknown to all.

"Found your secret." Prince Vegeta laughs quietly, striding through the short corridor towards the open and lit backroom with stealthy caution.

It isn't long that the little prince enters the small room, its walls the same dreadful gray that encompassed the entire station. In the center and taking up the most of his attention was a cylindrical machine, resting on its length aspect like a bed. And inside it was a woman, you, dressed in a white gown that draped loosely around your form. You looked at peace, breathing so slow that it looked like you weren't at all. 

Like it was an eternal slumber and not a nightly rest.

At the bedside of the machine was an elegant chair, perfect for a long leisure and close enough to look in on your person. To the young Saiyan, it looked like a waiting chair at the side of a medical pod in the infirmary. 

A sharp growl makes the boy flinch, his body moving into an aggressive stance as his eyes narrow on his attacker. In the corner of the room, guarding the doorway and more likely, its contents, was a large cushion on the ground. And lifting up from its rest in the pillowy retreat was a feral Lemurian, spines lifting from its back in a warning. A bead of sweat races down Vegeta's cheek at this knowledge, the mammalian race was a lot like Saiyans with its aggressive behavior, fierce and territorial and when ordered to do something...

There would be nothing that could stand in their way for long.

A Lemurian was the best when it came to security, and likewise their distribution among Lord Frieza's followers were few and far between. It was the Queen Mother that handled them, and she was critical of who took one. 

His eyes catch the small glint from a silver key around the beast's neck as it swings lightly with its movements. 

It's a tense few moments before the angry, narrowed gaze of the Lemurian becomes dopey, pupils expanding to bright red orbs in a sea of dark blue. The mammal chuffs, sitting down and tilting its head in a questioning stance. Prince Vegeta lowers his arms slowly, confusion settling on his furrowed brow. 

"What?" The Saiyan questions, glancing at the exit past the large mammal, but conflicted on his next move. He didn't want to back down from a fight, his pride, even for a young boy, refused to be ignored. "Got something to say, Lemurian? Before I kick your ass?" He barks out, tail tightening around his waist with his apprehension.

The creature chirps, padding its way closer to the young boy with slow calculating steps, its large eyes staring hopefully into the stern face of the monkey. All before it lowers its head, offering the chain that was wrapped around its neck holding that key.

Curiosity gets the better of him, just like how he got into this situation in the first place the prince pulls the chain off the Lemurian's neck with no struggle. In fact the ashen colored creature rumbles happily, moving past the stunned child towards the side of the freezing tube.

Vegeta bites his lip lightly, looking at the eager hound pawing at the cryo, looking desperate for him to unlock the pod and free you. You couldn't be bad, if your Lemurian was this trusting. And what were you doing here, in a hidden room? 

Only you could give him the answers he wanted.

With more questions circulating in his head and a depressing stare down from the friendly mammal, he settles the key into a slot on the side of the tube, making it light up green briefly before a quiet hiss sounds from the machine. The warped glass pops open and raises away, allowing you to be free. A small light flashes red at the top of the tube, however it is overlooked as you gasp sharply, sitting up in near catatonic state of terror.

"Help me!" You yelp, eyes alight with the same fear that Runga had seen at the coronation. It doesn't stop the large hound from mewling at your awakened appearance, hopping into your open arms and smothering you with the affection that she had been unable to give for the past few years. 

You freeze up more with the weight she puts on you, confusion settling as you pat the area that you were shot through and even taking glances at the beast attempting to get up into your lap, whining. "R-Runga?" You stutter, placing your hands against the sides of her maw, watching the glee in her expression at your call. "Y-you got so big."

Prince Vegeta clears his throat, crossing his arms while looking peeved. Though the noise does gain your attention, a light smile gracing your lips at his appearance. "And who might you be?" You question, still scratching under Runga's chin and allowing the large beast to feel safe under your care.

"I am Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans! You should know me." He huffs, a faint red on his cheeks from his irritation.

"Should I?" 

He looks poutier at your response, brown furred tail unfurling from his waist to sway and curl behind him as he throws his tantrum. "You should! I am your prince! Even low class Saiyan warriors know about me!" He growls.

And to your credit, you don't laugh at the display, nodding along with his statement. "Oh yes, they definitely would. But Prince Vegeta, I'm not a Saiyan."

That snaps him out, looking surprised as his dark eyes narrow and glance over your form. Well, what he could with the Lemurian laying its large form around your like a big dog trying to be a lap baby. And when he was calm once more, your features weren't clicking in place for a Saiyan.

Your eyes weren't the dark, near iris-less orbs as he had. 

Your hair lacked the unkempt and unnatural bed headed spikes his species had.

You didn't have a thin brown tail at the base of your spine wrapped around your waist like him.

And lastly, a small twitch of his nose told him you didn't have the spicy scent that all Saiyans gave off naturally. Instead, your race had a sweet aroma that calmed him, though maybe that was you alone? 

Unfortunately, it was hard to tell with the stale smell of iron, of blood that coated you.

Vegeta opens his mouth to say something, but another speaks before him.

"I leave for a few minutes and not only do you go into a restricted area, but you also wake her up." Varus growls in irritation, all eyes on him now. The tall doctor rubs at his temples, heavy bags under his eyes as he glares at the tiny individual. He stands in the entryway to this backroom, posture bent forward just barely, as he hides his panting breath. A watch lit up with the same blinking red light as the cryopod you sat in. 

An alarm.

"W-well, I was right that you were hiding something here!" The prince hisses back with an accusing pointed finger in his direction.

Varus rolls his yellow eyes, still looking less than pleased at the situation. "It was hidden under the order of Lord Frieza. She wasn't meant to be disturbed by a ruffian like you. And you," His rant turns to Runga, the hound looking guilty under his gaze, "Runga, you were supposed to keep her safe. You were given that key for a reason."

The mammal lowers her head further into your lap, ears folding over her eyes as she whimpers, disgrace shaming her form.

But pity was not given.

You run a reassuring hand through her thick and coarse hair while staring disapprovingly at the physician. "Varus, it's fine. They didn't do anything wrong." You state with a huff. "Tell me what happened at the coronation." You manage to utter before the tall man could refute your words, feeling the lemur in your arms tense up.

And Varus wasn't that far off either, wearing a look of unease as his eyes dart to the confused little prince of Saiyans.

"Coronation? Have you been living under a rock, that happened five years ago!" The little boy scoffs, shaking his head. 

His words echo in your head, a pit of dread filling your stomach and questions seem to pile up and die on your tongue, making it heavy and you unable to process properly. You couldn't settle on just one question.

Five years? You missed five years of everyone's lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Jak_Dax and her story, Teardrops. And the rest of her series for it! Here's the link.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445294
> 
> I inspired a person to do things because of this fluff fest of a story. I needed to link it because I'm so happy and proud and it's first time someone has done this for me and I teared up and it's totally fine, here's the link. Too many good things have come from being able to write this indulgent piece.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/tough-turtle-dragon/art/Haze-DBZ-YTA-OC-857778162


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. The uploads of chapters will be at random because of my classes, I'm in my last semester so the mental fatigue is really heavy. And remember, I love hearing what you guys all think, comments make me so happy. It lets me know that you all enjoy what I'm writing, and I like to interact with you too!

Varus can see the shock register on your face, mind trying to make sense of such a large gap in time. Your silence begins to frighten Runga as she lets out a high-pitched whine, nudging your shoulder with a moist nose. Even the little brat known as Vegeta was spooked by your lack of presence.

"Hey, what's up with you?" The monkey huffs, waving a hand in front of vacant eyes.

The doctor scowls as he crosses the distance, lifting the young prince off his feet by the back of his collar. His reaction is strong and immediate with his angry furrowed brow and a low growl in his throat.

"How dare you! I'm the Prince of all Saiyans and you treat me like a common mutt!" The boy barks, his fury growing.

Before Vegeta can fire a Ki blast at the disrespectful doctor, he's transferred to the care of the Lemurian.

"Take him outside and stay out there. I need to resolve this issue." Varus orders, watching Runga drag the Saiyan out with a worried slump to her body. Vegeta, wisely, doesn't fight her, although pulls from her grasp to walk himself, shoulders bunched up with his pouty princely pride.

Once both are out of view and the false bookcase slides shut after them. The tall male lets out a long-suppressed groan, padded fingers rubbing at his aching head. Yellow eyes search your person, finding nothing out of the ordinary that had gone wrong with the cryostasis that would warrant ill effects on you now. Besides the shell shock of five years being lost to you that is.

The green man takes a seat beside you on the cushioned bed of the cryopod, ignoring the posh living chair that was just as close by.

He calls your name, grasping both of your hands in his. "I will tell you everything, but you have to listen. Yes, five years have passed since your last night at the coronation." His tone is soft, showing a raspy edge that gives away his long life. "You were attacked publicly, and the wound put you in critical condition."

His words spark your memory, drowning out your spiraling thoughts. "I thought I was dead." You murmur, finally gripping the plush hands that held you.

The doctor shakes his head. "No, Lord Frieza brought you just in time. He had the foresight to have me invent a new method of healing."

You knew about the healing tanks; it was an effort that your little lizard wanted praise for, and his ingenuity helped push him to the crown. They saved lives with a fraction of the time it took the previous salve. Although, thankfully, you had never had to experience being in one until now it seems.

You take a confused glance at the pod you had woken up in, even looking thoroughly at your clothes. Which were no longer the heavily stained mess of a dress you wore at the celebration, instead it was a hospital gown, long and large on your frame.

"Lord Frieza had me design another medical device. After your attempted attack," Varus stills in his sentence, gritting his teeth to think of an appropriate term, "He thought it was best to keep you safe and hidden until you could be better protected. We put you to sleep and kept you monitored in cryo so you wouldn't be secluded in a hidden room with no foreseeable end." He sighs, head bowed at his confession.

His face was pinched with regret, a soured look on his face as you accepted what you heard as truth. You didn't question his story and how could you when you weren't around. It pained him to dress up the reality of why you were here.

The tyrant refused to let you go. Plain and simple. Even your own, natural, lifespan would not stop that.

"So where is Frieza?" You question, eyes fixed to the unoccupied chair that his aristocratic nature was dripping with.

Mention of the emperor prompts the physician to grimace. This whole ordeal was making the naturally stoic Varus reveal new expressions and that didn't sit well with you.

"Lord Frieza went out with a smaller fleet off ship to survey. And I'm positive he'll return quickly."

"What makes you say that?"

"He and I have alarms set for your awakening. He was notified the moment your pod was opened." He replies, tapping the small red light that had been blinking before.

Speaking of, the tall man frowns as the sliding bookcase is moved once more, an unsure young Vegeta carries a restless scouter in his hands.

"I got annoyed and brought it because the caller isn't giving up. It's your problem so fix it." Vegeta huffs, a pout still on his lips as he turns his head. Runga looks a bit different, body smaller than before as she tries to shift back. Her accompanying whine is still vague and unnaturally not a language that anyone can understand.

However, Varus doesn't require a translation or her fearful body language to know who's on the other line. Another draining sigh leaves his throat, a large palm moving to pat your back. "Why don't you take a walk with Runga. She's been by your side this whole time." The man murmurs, getting up to take the buzzing device from the boy's open palm. "Take Prince Vegeta with you." He adds, looking over at the young Saiyan.

You light up at the idea, eagerly pushing up to stand on weak legs, Runga is quick to cozy to your side as support. You laugh bashfully as you do use the hound as support. "Alright, I'm sure there's been a couple of changes I haven't seen. And maybe we could get me a different set of clothes." Your words are a jumbled rush as Varus ushers you gently out of the secret room and out of his infirmary.

Prince Vegeta doesn't follow immediately, glaring at the medical officer with crossed arms. "Why would I go with them? I've exposed you and maybe I wish to hear you get chewed out by whoever is on your receiver." The child taunts, a smirk of victory on his lips.

There's a tonal shift that you're not aware of, Varus shuttering the door behind you to speak privately to the prince. Leaving you and Runga standing outside the infirmary with confusion.

"The reason why I'm getting this call in the first place is because of you, Prince Vegeta. And I'm generous enough to send you into the only person that can keep you alive at this point. So, with that in mind, you can stay while I answer the ever-growing rage of Lord Frieza, or you can go cling to your only means of survival by making nice with the emperor's pet." Varus spits venomously, taking no joy in watching the color drain from the child's face.

Despite his words, Varus opens the door again to push the stunned prince out and towards you, as you smile weakly. "Come on, I promise it won't be long and you can tell me lots about yourself, okay?" You coax, offering out a hand for him to hold.

Spooked as he was, Vegeta scoffs at your hand, pressing forward and walking passed you. His thin tail is terribly ruffled with his fear, but his pride held his tongue from mentioning any of it. "I-I'll leave you if you can't keep up the pace." He states, waiting impatiently a short distance ahead.

You keep your comments about his adorably bossy nature to yourself and satisfy yourself with watching the embarrassed flush staining his cheeks from your efforts.

"Be careful with the Prince, he's a spoiled, stubborn child." Varus whispers, patting your head before once again, shutting the door. You heard the click of the lock as well.

And you leave your curiosity for his obnoxious caller in the back of your mind, more focused with the 'manly' strut Vegeta was using as he spoke, his tail swaying behind him. You were already smitten with the pouty 'Prince of all Saiyans.'

You begin your walk, following the young boy and idly pet through Runga's coarse fur, already missing the pillowy fluff she had before.

Back in the infirmary, Varus finally accepts the call on his scouter, the transmission moving to the screen behind his desk. A large and dreadful thing that now displays the icy tyrant, fashioned in his staple hover chair, his legs crossed over one another and his head tilted towards the hand it rested in. It was the picture of indifferent boredom for any ruler. Except for the long pinkish tail that tapped repeatedly against the side of his chair.

It buzzed with unspent energy.

"Lord Frieza." Varus greets, not missing a beat as he bows his head in respect. He is cut off before anything else is said.

"I would cease your chatter unless you're going to give me a direct explanation for both my alarm triggering and let's not forget, the blatant dismissal of every call I made previously. A good explanation, mind you." The emperor growls, his tone accusatory and dripping with malice.

"Yes, my lord." Varus struggles to say, the temperament of the lizard was like dealing with an actual predator. A misstep would result in death. And the more time went by, the harder it became. "Your pet has awakened from her chambers due to some complications with her security." The tall man manages to breathe, a cold sweat breaking out when the rhythmic tapping of his tail stops suddenly.

The distance did not stop Varus from being fearfully of Frieza's actions. He had learned quickly that the reptile was more like his mother when it came to his possessions being disturbed, he enjoyed making perceived wrong doers suffer cruel and unusual punishments and deprived amusement out of it.

"I want to know how it happened, Varus. The alarm wouldn't have tripped if she weren’t awake." The frost demon scowls, narrowing blood red eyes and pinning them to Varus's lofty frame.

Thankfully, despite his shifting expressions in front you, the doctor manages the same facade as always, allowing his face to relax into a drole looking poker face.

"The Saiyan child prince suffered from a bout of sudden curiosity. He managed to find them and unlock the cryostasis." He answers truthfully. "Runga felt her imprinted had slept enough this time."

To the doctor's surprise, the tyrant merely clicks his tongue, picking that repetitive drum back up with his tail. "Of course she'd fall for a child. But I suppose my Pet deserves a bit of a stretch. That doesn't excuse your failure of answering in a timely manner, I thought to have Ginyu investigate your whereabouts." Frieza mutters offhandedly, a flick to his free wrist.

"I was assessing their health and well-being seeing as we were only able to run generated simulations on the extent of the cryostasis. As well as informing them of the gap of time they have no recollection of."

Frieza's eyes zero in on Varus once more. "My poor pet has a sensitive disposition, you didn't happen to tell them what I'm doing presently, did you?" His question is ice cold and dreadfully calm. The sub text was clear.

"No, my lord. I only told them you were off ship surveying." Varus replies, it didn't take genius to see the carnage behind the reptilian royal.

There were chunks of terrain floating aimlessly within the recesses of space. And although Frieza tried to position the camera away before the call began, there was no stopping the movement of charred debris and detached limbs, painfully vaporized or otherwise discolored by a planet being impacted by enough Ki to implode it.

The doctor had recalled rumors of Frieza being connected to the deity of destruction early in his reign. But as far as he was concerned, this was the first planet to be destroyed in the succession of the frost demons. Enslavement and rebranding made the empire, run like a cutthroat corporation more than a military force at times.

This destruction was new and terrifying. And to think, one planet died because of one person's mistake.

Or rather, they branded themselves as a threat to you and as a result, had to be crushed.

An amused laugh echoes out of the screen, the lizard's head tipped back with his humor. "Surveying? I suppose you could call it that." He mutters darkly. "I must apologize to my poor Pet for not being with them." He adds, changing the chilling subject. "I'll have to bring them back something special." 

He was no longer conversing with the green man, merely murmuring aloud his ideas. It was on purpose of course, to see if anyone was dumb enough to respond and face a cruel punishment.

Finally, the emperor waves Varus free. "Keep an eye on them for me, I will not tolerate any more failures." He orders, not even waiting for the customary bow personnel give to leave before ending the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Jak_Dax and her story, Teardrops. And the rest of her series for it! Here's the link.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445294
> 
> I inspired a person to do things because of this fluff fest of a story. I needed to link it because I'm so happy and proud and it's first time someone has done this for me and I teared up and it's totally fine, here's the link. Too many good things have come from being able to write this indulgent piece.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/tough-turtle-dragon/art/Haze-DBZ-YTA-OC-857778162

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Jak_Dax and her story, Teardrops. And the rest of her series for it! Here's the link.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445294
> 
> I inspired a person to do things because of this fluff fest of a story. I needed to link it because I'm so happy and proud and it's first time someone has done this for me and I teared up and it's totally fine, here's the link. Too many good things have come from being able to write this indulgent piece. 
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/tough-turtle-dragon/art/Haze-DBZ-YTA-OC-857778162


End file.
